Somebody I Used To Know
by TheWeepingTurtle
Summary: After a shocking revelation from his father, Ichigo Kurosaki is thrown into the past (courtesy of Kisuke Urahara) to meet his past incarnation, Kaien Shiba. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my plot and my ideas. Rated T for precautions. New cover!
1. Shocking News

**I'm sorry. The whole idea of Ichigo being the reincarnation of Kaien just wouldn't leave me alone, even if it wasn't original. Anyways, enjoy!**

2/18/16 - Chapter has been edited to feel/look/read better. :3 You're welcome.

3/24/16 - Chapter has been edited some more! Please be sure to check it out! (Big changes from original text!)

 **[Meow]**

There always seems to be that one moment when either your mother or your father pulls you into the next room, kneels down near your ear, and gives you 'The Talk'. Well, this time it was a little different. Of course, my father had already given me the over exaggerated speech of my love life with a fountain of tears to go with it. It was a little… much. That's why I quickly planted my foot in his face, shoved him hard into a wall until long, skinny hairbreadth cracks sprouted from the wall outward. He nursed his broken nose days afterward and wouldn't stop ranting about how "My son doesn't love me!" and "He's growing up too fast!" while crying more waterfalls and clinging to the overly huge and unneeded poster of my mom pinned to the wall near our family dinner table.

No, this talk was much, much different.

"…Dad?"

I also knew that the situation called for me calling him something more…appropriate for the current situation.

My father sat solemnly on the other side of the room on a small fold-up chair he had brought from the closet of the back room we were currently in. Shortly after coming down the stairs and telling me, "Come upstairs and don't let your sisters follow you", I realized it must have been a pretty serious issue. My old man was never serious. For him to actually have a serious conversation without adding his specialty comedic relief, there was definitely something amiss.

Karin and Yuzu had exchanged curious glances toward each other as I stood up to leave the table and follow my dad upstairs. As I had walked up the stairs, all I offered them was a simple, "Be back down in a minute." They simply shrugged before going back to their respective dinner. They were mildly curious as to why Isshin happened to act the way he did, though, Karin especially.

Back in a random room on the second floor, Isshin sighed before bringing a large, calloused hand up to scratch his goat-like beard. "Er…"

My right eyebrow twitched before I released an exaggerated sigh. "What is it, Goat-chin? It better be quick or my dinner will get cold," I said, an irritable tone laced with my words.

The black-haired man lowered his gaze to the floor before muttering something that I couldn't quite catch. He slowly stood up. He lowered his gaze to the floor. What is up with him?

I blinked when I saw that he had slipped a red glove with a blue skull-like symbol imprinted on the top without my noticing. He placed the gloved hand on his chest, his body shooting backwards to meet the floor with a _thump._ I blinked. I blinked again. He was still standing there?

He disappeared. I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly whipped around in shock and surprise. "W-what are you?" I questioned with slight fear in my voice. His face was grim, as if his whole world had changed for the worst.

Is this a fairytale?

"Dad…"

Isshin looked up at me, watery chocolate eyes meeting my own, silently pleaded for my forgiveness. At least, that's what I assumed.

"Son…" He chocked for a second, blinking back a small tear that refused to be pushed away. It trailed down his cheek, leaving behind a small trail of shimmering sadness. "I… I've kept something from you for…a long time…"

My eyes slightly widened at this. What could be so bad that my own father had to keep it from me? Gears clicked together. "I'm adopted?"

My father looked up at me, his brown eyes filling with a slight tint of mirth. "No, of course not!" He chuckled slightly, but it was different than all those happy-filled moments. His voice was empty. The laugh was forced.

My brow knitted together in a slight scowl, my lips turning down in a frown. This is _not_ the type of situation I had _ever_ expected to be in, more or less with my own _dad_ of all people. He just wasn't capable of this kind of thing. "What then?"

Isshin moved his arms and hands to rest on his lap as he sat on a stool he pulled from the side of the room. It groaned at the added weight. "I was afraid of the consequences…" he said after a small period of silence. I stared at him for a moment. Afraid of what consequences? "I was afraid that if I told you, you would be unable to live a normal life."

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.

Isshin sighed once more and ran a hand through his short, dark hair. "Before I...continue, I need to first tell you about my um...situation." He gestured at himself in his current strange choice of clothing then at his other…'body' lying on the other side of the room against the wall.

I frowned and glanced back at his copy lying slumped against the bare wall and then at the man standing in front of me. "Ya know, I was curious about that, but I wasn't sure if this was a dream, or me just going absolutely nuts. Or both."

Isshin grinned as he regained a sliver of self-confidence. "Yeah, about that…" he trailed off, "Erm… Here, let me explain."

He then went on to explain about soul reapers, hollows, Soul Society-basically anything that can be explained in simple terms-for about thirty minutes.

"So you're telling me that you used to be a captain in this 'Soul Society'."

Isshin nodded.

"And that you also used to be a soul reaper who fights against evil spirits called hollows and help send dead people to this Soul Society which is basically heaven."

Another nod.

"That," I looked over Isshin's shoulder and pointed at his double slumped across from us on the other side of the room, "is called a gigai, and by entering that it allows you to make contact with humans who without any sufficient amount of this…Reiryoku...wouldn't be able to see you otherwise."

Once more, Isshin nodded enthusiastically.

I stood up and pointed an accusatory finger at my father who wore a deadpan expression. "Like I could believe that _crap_!"

"Well," my dad started, raising a finger with an annoyingly out of place smile plastered to his face, "There are two of me, right?"

My confidence faltered for a second. "Um…well..." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly, "Yeah..."

"Then isn't that enough evidence for you?"

A hazy image of someone hitting me hard on the head with their fist came to mind. Her face was obscured. _"Are you that much of an idiot?!"_

I put a finger to my chin and looked down at my feet for a second. "Well…maybe you're trying to trick me with some new magic trick you learned on the internet?" It came out more of a question than anything else.

Isshin's deadpan expression was enough. Well, I didn't believe me either.

I sat back down in from of the black-haired man. "Let's say I believed you," I started, "What does all of that have to do with what you originally wanted to talk to me about?"

The other man studied me carefully for a second before running a hand through his short black hair. "I was kinda hoping you would have forgotten about that by now. Heheh…"

I scowled, crossed my arms, and sent him an unimpressed look. Seriously, he could be overly annoying sometimes. Did he really think I had the memory of an old man?

"Spill it old man, my dinner's probably cold by now."

Isshin sighed. "I had a sister." My eyes practically conveyed my questions, but he provided no answer for me. He never told me I had an aunt. "She had three children. She... She died from giving birth to the last one." He stopped for a second to wipe his eye before continuing, "The three children's names were Kaien, Kukaku, and Ganju-all born in that order. They were the greatest nephews and niece I could have ever asked for…"

I blinked and hesitated before asking, "The way you speak about them… Did they die?"

Isshin huffed. "No, they didn't. Well…one of them did, actually. The oldest, his name was Kaien. He was an exemplary student, a prodigy. He whizzed through the Shino Academy like it was nothing. He quickly became a vice-captain of the Gotei 13." I kept my mouth shut even though I had so much to ask.

He stopped, and I took the chance to ask, "Why are you only telling me this now? And why is the family you never cared to tell me about suddenly something that I need to know about them right this second? Not that I mind..." I grumbled, my hungry mind wandering back to Yuzu's meal for the night.

"Well..." Isshin scratched the back of his neck, "you'll understand in a second. Anyway, he was killed by a hollow a few years before he achieved a higher stage of understanding-I should know, I helped him train-and possibly become a captain of the afterlife's military organization." he finished.

"And...?"

"Look, Ichigo…" He stared into my eyes and his lips pinched together into a hard, thin line. "Kaien…is you."

The revelation hit me hard on the head like a ton of bricks. "Eh?"

"You…" Isshin seemed deeply pained as he stepped forward and squeezed my shoulder, desperately trying not to choke as he forced out the words one more time, "are Kaien's reincarnation."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at the man. "W-what? How!?" I yelled at the man as I quickly shrugged off his arm as he went in for an embrace. I don't need this, whatever this is.

"I… I'm not quite sure either. All I know is that when you were born, the reiryoku you possess is the exact same as my nephew's…"

I stared at my father. "Er… What does that make you then…?"

"Your dad!" He grinned slightly. "Don't ever forget that. I'm just telling you who you used to be… So, when the time comes, you can choose the path you want to follow… That's all."

I stared numbly after my father's retreating form as he walked to his gigai, picked it up, and re-entered it.

He forced a strained smile onto his face. "Ichigo…thank you... Please don't be mad... You had to know. I couldn't keep it from you…" He then proceeded to walk out the door, but stopped at the sound of my voice.

"Goat-chin…thanks…for that."

He didn't even have to turn around for me to know he was smiling. "Of course, son." I heard the sound of the door closing as he left the dusty back room. As soon as I was sure he was gone and not coming back for some other earth-rattling revelation-not that he had another-I leaned up against the wall and clutched my head. The news was just now sinking in..

What. The. Heck.

What's even going on here? I only spent…an hour in here talking with my dad and I already learned one of the world's best kept secrets and then some!

I slowly slid to the floor, continuing to clutch my head as I lowered myself onto the ground. "Just who was this Kaien guy?"

Silence.

And then…

"I think I can help you with that, Kurosaki-san!" a cheerful voice announced from the direction of the windowsill. I quickly turned to the source, and sure enough, a man with messy, sand-colored hair was sitting on the windowsill. The window was open, allowing the chilly night air to enter the otherwise warm room. He had baggy, green upper and lower wear, along with a black haori draping over his shoulders with a white diamond pattern runing along the bottom edges. He wore a green and white striped bucket hat (something most people wouldn't wear, I noted), wooden clogs, and had, annoyingly enough, a paper fan hiding the lower half of his face from view (not that I could see the top part either, considering his choice of hat). I officially dubbed him Hat-n'-Clogs.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Who wouldn't feel cautious when a random stranger barges into your home and just casually sits there, watching you?

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki, you flatter me, you really do, but my name is not something that should be disclosed in this specific...location." The man said enthusiastically as I sweat dropped at his words. Just who _is_ this guy?

He continued as if he hadn't just said something that sounded suspiciously like something a criminal would say. "I couldn't help but overhear about your curiosity of Kaien Shiba, who happened to die several decades ago!" He stopped at my confused expression. "Oh, well… Apparently your father didn't exactly explain his certain family circumstances to you. I suppose that's to be suspected. Take up the issue of your current last name with your father some other time, hm?"

I pursed my lips. "What do you want?"

"Anyways, I happened to just finish a prototype for a new invention that I thought up," he stopped and fanned his fan over his face, his grin reaching his ears, "The time machine! Well...I didn't come up with the idea, but I was the first to actually make it work, right?" _Is this guy for real?_

"So…" He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black square device and threw it at me. Of course, having the sharp reflexes I have, I caught it. "Putting reiatsu into my invention activates it. Of course, you have no control over your own." He grinned at my panicked expression. "Don't worry, mine's completely locked tight!"

"How am I supposed to not worry?" I yelled as I fumbled with the device, preparing to throw it back to him. "You just activated it!" I yelled frantically, finally able to get a firm grasp on the object. I prepared to chuck it back with all my strength, but the device, it seems, had other ideas.

The room was quickly engulfed in light as the device activated and started its work. The last thing I saw was Hat-n'-Clogs waving to me as I disintegrated. "See you in a bit!" he said cheerily as the last of me disappeared, waving his fan at me and grinning. _For me, any way._

"You are so dead when I get back, you shifty piece of crap!" I shouted to the nothingness that came after I disintegrated. I was in dark, dark space… There was nothing… Then…

Light shot everywhere, causing me to shield my eyes with the palms of my hands. When the light finally became bearable enough, I lowered my arms and took a glance around at my surroundings. I was in a forest, great.

A strange sensation in my left hand caused me to look down. A small piece of paper was there. I was clutching it so tightly that my knuckles were starting to turn white and my fingers went through the thin material. I slowly brought my arm up to my face and glanced down at the paper.

' _Have fun meeting yourself! Don't worry, nothing you do here will change the future. I have a little something prepared for your return. Just don't lose my invention!_

Sincerely, -K.U.'

I glowered at the small piece of paper before quickly crinkling it up into a ball and throwing it into a nearby bush. I realize something now. I really, really, _really_ don't like that Hat-n'-Clogs guy.

 **[Meow]**

 **Please review and favorite! Thanks! :3**

 **3/24/16 - Wow... THIS FUDGING CHAPTER TOOK ME ABOUT TWO HOURS TO EDIT! I PRACTICALLY RE-WROTE IT!  
-Woo... Glad I got that off my chest..**


	2. Kaien Shiba

**It's raining outside right now as I begin to write. The rain gives me inspiration, so… *waddles over to window, raises screen, and opens window* There we go, much better. And since there is this huge storm all over where I live, I might as well incorporate it into my story, right? Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I have a habit of using commas. Don't hate, appreciate! ,3**

 **2/19/16 - Chapter has been edited to look/read/feel better.**

 **3/26/16 - Chapter has been edited again~~~~**

 **[Meow]**

The rain was coming down in buckets, as if the heavens were purposely trying to soak me (the only person who seemed to be outside at the moment) and make me miserable.

It has only been about an hour since I had been thrown into the past, and I hadn't even moved from my current spot. Well, I did move maybe ten feet so I could get under the leafy cover of a huge oak tree, but I realize now that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. No matter where I was, there really was no hope of protection from the elements. It's not like I ever had hope of keeping dry anyway.

I glanced down at the small black device I was currently holding in my hands. A screen took up one whole side of the box. It was currently turned on, and I had to keep wiping water from the screen. It read: ' _Return Date: Three years after arrival.'_ Then…if what this device says is true…then I will be stuck in this time period for _three whole years._ Oh man… I'm _so_ killing that Hat-n'-Clogs guy when I get back.

Another large droplet of water plopped onto my head and exploded on impact. That was it. I am not staying here and continuing to soak myself because I was too stubborn to leave the spot.

Getting up from the slick log I had placed myself on, I quickly ran under the more dense cover of the trees, even though they didn't really provide any more shelter from the rain than I had had previously, and tripped on my blue hakama _twice._

Shortly after my arrival to this forsaken place, another flash of eye-blinding light announced the arrival of a blue yakata, a matching pair of blue hakama, and another _note_ of all things. It read, ' _I recommend wearing these, Kurosaki-san. It might be better for you. Have fun!'_

Somehow that idiot had managed to make even his notes appear cheerful. Great.

I had changed out of my normal clothes and slipped on the clothes that evil/insane (however you want to call him) man had sent me.

So I continued running through the forest, ignoring the flashes of lightning and the rolls of thunder.

After about five minutes, a cluster of buildings appeared in my view. They looked so nice, but…the abrupt change of scenery made me second guess myself. I stopped just outside of the fancy looking tile and glanced around. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed shabbier and not-so-nice looking buildings farther out. This must be the Seireitei my father had told me about, and the shabbier looking buildings are part of the…Rukongai?

It's amazing I remembered that much… Wait… I'm in the _Soul Society?!_ Does that mean I'm dead!? Wait…maybe not… Now I'm not so sure.

I groaned as I pushed my hands into the pockets of my hakama, before then quickly pulling them out when my right hand touched something. Cautiously this time, I placed my hand back inside the pocket and brought the item outside and into the rain. It was...a wooden piece of wood with word inscribed on it that read "Soul Pass". Perhaps this is what a shinigami would use to enter the Seireitei? I thought only Soul Reapers could have these..? If so, then why do I have one?

A movement in front of me caused me to quickly put the pass away and look up.

"Hey, you!"

It was a man with spiky black hair. He was wearing a black kimono and black hakama. He kind of looked like me, now that I think about it. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, and sure enough, he looked almost identical to me. Just who is this guy?

I blinked. What coincidence. The man in front of me was Kaien Shiba. _Crap._

I bolted, running back into the forest, ignoring the other man (me?) as he shouted for me to wait. I inhaled sharply when I heard a rustling behind me, answering the silent question of whether or not he was following me. He definitely was. Hat-'n'-Clogs may have sent me back into time for this guy, but I was in no mood for this sort of crap.. I just wasn't-

The thought was cut off as a hand clamped down on my arm from behind me. I gulped as I slowly turned around. It was him. I mentally face-palmed. I had forgotten about the strange super speed ability my dad had told me about.

"Why did you run? It looked like you wanted in." Kaien spoke after a few seconds of silence as I looked him over, an unreadable expression on his face. Yup, definitely looked like me.

"I-"

My raven-haired twin grinned as his eyes flashed slightly. "Why didn't you say you wanted to visit?"

My jaw dropped. "Huh?"

Kaien glanced at the symbol on my clothing. "You wanted to visit, am I wrong? I mean, I've never seen or heard of you before, but family is pretty obvious when you've seen the resemblance." He grinned. "There's also the fact that you're wearing Shiba clothing."

My eyebrow was just _itching_ to rise, but I wouldn't let it. So that was my father's true last name, and I guess mine as well. That evil blond-haired man thought it would be a good idea to give me the clan's clothing… So that answers the question as to what that symbol on the right sleeve was.

"Er… Yeah… Since there are a lot of branching families in the clan, it would be kind of strange if you _did_ know me." It seemed as though it was the right thing to say, as the other man didn't question it.

"So…" He trailed off and gave me an expectant look, as if waiting for something… Oh.

"Ichigo."

"Alright, Ichigo, nice to meet ya! I'm Kaien." He said enthusiastically as he stood in front of me and offered his hand. _He doesn't want to know my last name?_

I stayed silent after hesitantly reaching forward and grasping his hand in an awkward handshake. He gave me another expectant look and then suddenly seemed very upset in a very Keigo-like fashion.

"What? You're not going to say something like, 'Oh wow, you're the famous Kaien Shiba! It's nice to meet you, sir!' and all that?"

"You're suppose to be family, right? I could take you on." I stated, hoping he wouldn't notice just how weak and pathetic I looked.

Kaien's dismissed my comment as his eyebrow lifted. "Alright, Ichigo…" I raised an eyebrow at his tone. "You sure look like a Shiba, but…there is one problem with your story."

"And…what's that?" I replied with a hint of fear at being caught in my lie.

"There's only one family in the clan, mine, and I'm pretty sure I've never heard of a long lost brother or cousin before."

Well _shizz._

 **[Meow]**

 **Wow… You know, I was really happy about posting another chapter today, but now I realize something: I hate this chapter _so_** **much. It's terrible, disgusting.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, even if I didn't! As always, please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Thank you~**


	3. Meet the Family

**2/20/16 - Chapter has been edited to look/read/overall feel better.**

 **[Meow]**

I shifted uncomfortably as Kaien stared deep into my eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he grinned and spoke, "I suppose I could house you in my manor until you're ready to spill the beans."

My mouth dropped open. "Huh?"

The black-haired man laughed, his grin getting wider. He then turned around and started to walk away, waving his hand at me, signaling me to follow. "Come on now, we don't got all day. Oh and…" He stopped for a moment before speaking again, "close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

My eye twitched as I started to follow him, but I kept silent. Now was not the time, but he was eventually going to get an earful from me, that's for sure.

We walked back up to the Seireitei. I was prepared to walk onto the polished tile when he suddenly snagged my wrist and pulled me back to 'safety'.

His face was a mixture of worry and anger. Seriously, he gets protective over someone he just met? Sounds like someone easy to cross. Of course, I kept these thoughts to myself.

"What are you doing?" He hissed in my ear. "You don't have a pass. You could get squashed!"  
I gave him my special you're-an-idiot expression and pulled out my soul pass, shoving it into his face. He looked at it with an unbelieving expression before huffing and releasing me. I took the hint and continued walking on through as if I owned the place, not even so much as glancing back or speaking to him.

Kaien just continued to stare after me, dumbfounded. After shaking his head, he jogged up to my side and cast me a sideways glance, but said nothing. His silence was welcome. After all, I don't like priers.

After about five minutes of silence, Kaien in the lead once more, we finally stopped at a high-walled enclosed area with buildings occupying half the space inside. This could only be the manor Kaien was speaking of before.  
The raven-haired lieutenant turned around and grinned at me as we stopped in front of the giant wooden entrance to the manor. "Welcome, Ichigo, to my humble abode."

I just pretended to be interested in the wall to my left as I looked at him from the corner of my eye and responded with, "Uhuh."

Kaien released an exasperated sigh. "Seriously, Ichigo, you're no fun! How am I supposed to enjoy showing off all the stuff I'm proud of if you only respond with, "Uhuh", "Cool", and "That's nice"?" Seeing my obvious lack of a response, my twin just sighed once more before gesturing for me to follow. He rapped once on the hard oak wood and waited for a few seconds before the door slowly opened towards the inside seemingly on its own.

What I saw genuinely surprised me. Seeing as I've never known the life of a noble, it was surprising to see a long line of servants separated by gender on both sides of the pathway from the double doors. As Kaien walked forward, they all bowed respectfully and either chose to stay quiet or say something polite like, "Welcome back, Lord Shiba."  
I secretly decided that I did not like the idea of being a noble, and was glad that my father had taken me from that life. I stopped in my tracks right after we passed by the two lines of servants. _Why_ did my father choose to run from this lifestyle? Wouldn't he have liked it better? What had caused him to abandon such a comfortable life?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a rough hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up and met the eyes of Kaien Shiba.

"Hey kid, are you alright? You've been standing here for a few minutes already."

I shrugged off his shoulder and walked a few feet away. It's not like I could really walk off. I didn't know my way around the manor.

"Of course I'm okay. I was just lost in thought, that's all." I told him as I turned back around to face him.  
Kaien gave me a once-over before shrugging and continuing on in what looked to me like a random direction, but I knew better.

After a minute or two we arrived at simple wooden door on the side of one of the many halls on the left wing of the manor. "Okay!" Kaien started cheerfully. "This is one of the empty rooms on the guest wing. Enjoy it while we get you sorted out." He then opened the door and gestured for me to enter, which I did. It was genuinely nice and decently sized. A small dark oak tea table sat in the corner of one side of the room, complete with a blue tatami mat to sit on. A comfortable looking bed covered in what could only be extremely expensive angel white sheets sat at the other side of the room. Another white and recently dusted dresser sat next to the bed, most likely filled with only the finest clothes money could buy. Last but not least, three paintings of cherry trees in full bloom were hanging from the eggshell painted wall that faced the doorway.

I turned back around and raised an eyebrow in silent question for the man waiting outside, but he seemed to have already left. _Seriously…_ He didn't have to give me such a nice and expensive looking room. Then again…this was probably the cheapest room that Kaien guy had _. Dang nobles and their money._

I glanced around the room a few more seconds before deciding to head back out again. It's not like I had anything, so how could I unpack? I mean, it's not like that Hat-'n'-Clogs guy gave me a chance to get my stuff all ready for this trip. At the thought of that unnaturally happy blond man, I scowled.

Then again, I was pretty lucky to have stumbled across Kaien. Perhaps that was what that man had meant to do from the start? I rubbed my temples. Seriously, all this thinking was going to give me a headache.  
I headed outside and glanced around. Directly in front of me was a stupendous garden. It was fully equipped with every flower you could dream of, a few cherry trees here and there, and a large koi pond in the center.  
I glanced to my left and right; nothing but hallways and more rooms there. I opted for the garden. After all, what else was I suppose to do while I waited for the black-haired lieutenant to return?

Walking onto the bridge that went across the middle of the pond, I looked down into the shimmering water. An orange fin peeked just above the surface of the water, causing a ripple to disturb my reflection before settling down into a glass-like surface once more. I squinted harder, just able to make out the shapes of beautiful multi-colored koi fish swimming under the surface of the water and the lilies.

These fish had such wonderful and carefree lives. They got fed at least once per day, if their fat bodies were anything to go by, and they didn't have to worry about other predators going after their lives every day. The only action they had day-to-day was most likely nipping at each other because of whatever stupid fish reasons they had.  
I sighed as I leaned against the cold, hard stone of the arched bridge. Why couldn't I just be like a fish? If I was, I could swim away from everything. After all, ever since mom died, I've never seen life as something to…enjoy. Life was just there. I live my life day-to-day by just…existing. There was no enjoyment or happiness.

I mean, I know that my dad was trying to make up for the loss of our prized sun, but he just wasn't _her._ No matter how hard he tried, he was just a side planet, no matter how cold it seemed to admit it. My family… Our universe… was…is…always going to be without a sun to warm it. It will always be cold and gloomy, no matter how it seemed to anyone outside of our household. Of course, we all care for one another. It's pretty obvious when you see us bicker and talk to each other, but…it just will never be the same.

I slowly lifted my head from the now warm stones. My, the sun was already setting. I took a moment to mesmerize the many glorious colors and hues of the sunset. After just a few minutes, the sunset was gone, and I was back to a dark, empty world. It seemed Soul Society had wonderful sunsets. I looked up at the starry night sky. It even seemed like the nights were pretty.

I turned my head as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. For some reason, I seemed to barely feel the _presence_ of the one approaching. "Kaien," I acknowledged.

"Ah, Ichigo! I was looking for you. Dinner is going to be ready soon, so I wanted to invite you to eat with me; maybe meet my family." Instead of his usual grin, Kaien had a soft smile spreading across his lips. His family...

I straightened and cracked my back. I was a little sore from slumping over the bridge for so long. "Yeah, whatever." I muttered as I followed the man who had already started to walk away.

After a few minutes of silence and many turns around corners, Kaien spoke, "Do you like the gardens?"

I looked up a little, catching the knowing glint in his eyes. "Yeah, they were…nice."

Kaien grinned and patted my back as we walked. "Glad to hear it! My wife Miyako loves those gardens. She had me plant all those flowers a few years back. Man was that a headache!" He rubbed the back of his neck as he said the last part. "I mean, she wouldn't even let the gardeners do it! What are they for if she won't even let them plant a single flower? Ugh!"

I tried so hard to keep the scowl on my face. Man, it didn't help that this guy was somehow able to almost make me smile. Perhaps it had something to do with him being my previous incarnation. I looked towards the ground again as we continued to walk. "You know, you don't have to try to cheer me up," I glanced up to look at his face, "Don't look so surprised. It's pretty obvious."

The lieutenant scratched the back of his neck sheepishly again. He seemed to do that a lot, I noted. "Really? Man…"  
I just huffed and opted to watch a goose take off from the garden to my right. Once again, I was glad for his silence after saying those two words. There really was nothing else to say. At least he wasn't the type to pry.

"Welp," Kaien started after five minutes of walking, "we're here!"

I glanced up at the wooden door in front of me. There was nothing special about it. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought it to be another bedroom or something. _Hmm…_

"Say Kaien…" I said just as he was reaching for the doorknob.

The raven-haired man stopped and looked at me. "Hmm?"

"Just how long did it take you to memorize these halls?"

The older man chuckled before answering and opening the door at the same time, "Too long, my dear friend."  
As he swung the door open, I was greeted by a sight I would have thought I would never see in a noble family's home. The room was loud, really loud, and all the commotion seemed to be settled around three individuals sitting on red tatami mats on the floor around a short circular table. There was food strewn everywhere, floor included, and a few servants ran to-and-fro bringing new plates of food and what looked like alcohol to the table while simultaneously cleaning up spilled food and drink from the floor.

It didn't surprise me much to see my father as one of the three people at the table, as he was a part of this family. I just have to be careful what I say around him, that's all. Now the other two people I have no idea who they are. Then a thought hit me. Those other two must be...Kukaku and Ganju, Kaien's siblings. After all, I expected them to be here, but…I didn't expect this…mess. Of course with Isshin involved, the rowdiness was to be expected.

Kaien gently pushed me farther into the room and closed the door behind him, gesturing for me to take one of the mats on the floor near the table. For the first time in a few weeks, I was genuinely disgusted with my father. The best term to describe him at this moment would have to be… _pig._ Now the other two Shibas were no different.  
"Hey Ichigo, are you going to eat?" Kaien said when he noticed me staring at Isshin.

"Yeah," I said as I hesitantly asked one of the servants to give me a wooden bowl. After getting the bowl, I leaned over and scooped rice from a large bowl and chicken from another, placing them together in my own before then completing it with soy sauce over the top. "Thanks for the food man."

Kaien grinned. "No problem!"

After a few seconds of eating my meal and listening to what I believed to be Ganju and Kukaku bicker, I heard Isshin speak up, "Say Kaien, who's the brat with the large reiatsu?"

I immediately twitched my eye and was about to speak up if it wasn't for Kaien getting to it first.

"Huh? He doesn't have… Oh" He glanced at me for a second or two before shrugging. "Guess I didn't notice… Anyways, Uncle, this is Ichigo. He's a Shiba." He grinned after saying the last part. _What's with Kaien and grinning?_

Isshin spat out his food and the room grew deathly silent. Even the younger siblings had quieted down to listen in on the conversation."He's a _what?_ That's not possible. I mean, he has _orange_ hair!"

I twitched both eyes now. This was getting irritating.

Kaien leaned over and grabbed my shoulder, hugging me tightly to his body. "Why do you say that? Just look at the resemblance!"

Isshin blinked. "Well…I suppose he does look like you, minus the orange hair and brown eyes, that is."

The lieutenant smiled. "Exactly my point!"

The older man looked over in my direction. "Oi kid, how were you made?"

Well that was certainly not expected. I felt my face heat up as I sputtered, "W-what? Th-that's not-"

I stopped as I heard Kaien laughing off to my right. I scowled, face still a bright pink. "D-don't laugh, Kaien! It's not funny, I swear!"

Kaien wiped a tear from his eye after a few moments and grinned at me. "Not funny? You have to admit, that was hilarious! You should see how embarrassed you look!"

I grumbled and then scowled as I looked away, not wanting to meet Isshin or Kaien's eyes. After a few moments I relented and returned Isshin's stare. "How I came to be is none of your concern."

"Ouch…" Some unfamiliar voice said from the end of the room. It was quickly accompanied by another thump noise as the girl, who could only be Kukaku, hit him on the head with her fist.

"Shhh you idiot!"

I took another mouthful of my meal, chewed, and then swallowed when it seemed no one else was willing to speak. The conversation soon started up again after a few more minutes of silence.

I had only gotten about halfway through my bowl when someone addressed me again.

"Say…Ichigo…" Kaien said through a mouthful of food, "with your reiatsu level…" He stopped, but then started again after a few seconds, "Have you ever heard of the Soul Reaper Academy?"

I looked up from my bowl. Well that was definitely something new.

"Tell me more."

 **[Meow]**

 **I hope you enjoyed! I had written a whole page worth of notes and had only gotten through about half of it when I decided to break away from pre-planned events and hold a dinner. Because why not, right? As always, please leave a review, favorite, and follow! :3**  
 **Turtle~~~**


	4. Soft Beaches

I leaned forward. "Tell me more."

"Well," Kaien started. "It's exactly what it sounds like; an academy for Soul Reapers," a pause, then, "It might be a good idea for you to become one because of your large reiatsu reserves."

That did sound like a reasonable idea, but then again, I had absolutely no detailed description of what a Soul Reaper stood for, what they did, and how they did it. The only explanation I got from Goat-Face happened to be, in quote, "Soul Reapers are basically dead people who swing their swords called Zanpakuto around to kill evil spirits called hollows. They also send spirits to heaven, AKA Soul Society." Something told me that my dad had somehow missed the mark there. Nevertheless I was curious.

Noticing my pause, Kaien spoke up once more, "If you need more time to think about it, by all means take it. There's _plenty_ of time." I couldn't help but notice the hidden meaning in his words, hinting that it would be unwise of me to leave the manor. After all, I hadn't really given him an adequate explanation on myself and how I came to wear Shiba clan clothing, looked like him, and had a soul pass. Not that I had an explanation, of course.

"Yeah, ok." Was all the answer I offered as I got up to leave the room. Isshin hadn't stopped staring at me and the two youngest siblings kept casting me curious glances. I had more than enough to eat anyways.

Kaien looked up as I stood and stretched. "Where are you going, Ichigo?"

I cast my near identical twin a wary glance. "To sleep." I answered blankly as I walked to and out the door, shutting it behind me. I walked a few feet before scowling.

The door swung open and I glared at Kaien, who had now stood and donned a smug expression. "Need a guide?" He said with a hint of triumph in his voice.

"Shut up!" I snapped as I stomped out of the room once more, this time followed behind by the black-haired man.  
After the amount of time it had taken to get to dinner, we had arrived at the slightly familiar room that had been given for me to stay in. Kaien opened the door and gestured inside. "Goodnight, Ichigo."

I just cast him a wary glance before resigning inside, closing the door while simultaneously responding with, "Yeah, sure."

The last thing I saw of the other man was a slight frown upon his face.

Sighing, I retired to the very welcome looking bed at the end of the room. As it looked, it was quite comfy and very easy to fall asleep in, but I chose to ignore the pull of sleep for a while longer. I hadn't quite found the time to ponder lately, and now seemed like a pretty good time.

 _Alright, first things first… What should I tell Kaien?_ _I mean, it's not like I had a very detailed story to answer his questions. If he really does ask me to tell him, and won't take no for an answer, what should I do then? I could always say something like… my mother was with my father, Isshin, when he was drunk one night… Holy crap._ My cheeks lit up a brilliant shade of red, the likes nobody had ever seen before. _On second thought, maybe not… Man… I didn't know I was capable of making myself blush. Well I guess I learn something new every day. Maybe…  
_  
The last thought was lost as my mind drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

I woke, or at least thought I did. That thought was soon proven wrong, though, as I realized just where I was. I was standing on the edge of a beach, water lapping at my, for some reason, bare feet. The sand felt like silk, even though I know that that's not what real sand should really feel like. As the waves crashed against the sand, no sound was heard, and gentle tufts of light mist rubbed against my cheek, giving me a sense of familiarity and warmth, which was strange for the stuff. Overall the atmosphere wasn't cold, but… a tropical warmth. It felt… nice.

A breath wisped upon my neck, causing me to shiver. I quickly turned around to discover the source, but sadly whoever or whatever had previously occupied the now empty spot was gone.

A giggling sounded to my right, which caused me to quickly whip around to the source once more, but like before it had vanished.

"W-Who are you?" I asked the being that was somewhere in hiding on this mystical shore.

Another warm wisp of wind answered me, blowing against my skin. "I am….."

I continued to glance around warily. This whole place made no sense. "You are who?"

The female, as the giggling surely was of the opposite gender, sighed. "You don't remember me." She sounded almost… disappointed?

I was definitely missing something here, but what?

A strong gust of wind knocked me slightly off balance, causing me to throw my right foot behind me to stop myself from falling into the soft sand. "Out… of… time…" The voice sounded far off, almost inaudible.

I jerked up out of bed, almost getting tangled in the fluffy white sheets and falling onto the hard wood floor. "W… What… was that?" I asked myself. I have never had such a vivid dream such as that one; it's the first time something like that had come up. Where did it come from?

My thoughts were interrupted by a grinning black-haired man throwing open the door, causing sunlight to barge into the unlit room and sting my eyes. "Gooooood morning, Ichigo! Did you sleep well?" He asked as he walked up to my cast aside Shiba garments, picked them up, and threw them on me. Not waiting for a response, Kaien continued, "Are you ready for another delicious meal prepared by the best chefs around, or are you going to sleep the entire day away?" His words really left me no other choice. After all, I was in his _care.  
_  
I glared up at the man as I gathered up the bundle of clothing he threw at me. Seriously, this guy was a joke. I then scowled as I realized I was insulting myself.

"Get out." I growled through clenched teeth. It was not fun just waking up and then getting abruptly shined in the face with the power of the _sun_ and then having an over enthusiastic man barge into your room before you even have any _clothes_ on.

Kaien donned a confused expression. "Huh?"

"I said get out!" I yelled, frustrated with the black-haired lieutenant. "Do you seriously expect me to change in front of you?"

The other man looked taken aback. "O-Of course not. Why would you think that? Er…" He slowly backed out of the room because if looks could kill, he would already be dead. "I'll just wait outside…" He then abruptly turned around and high-tailed it out of the room, slamming the door in his wake.

I sighed after a few minutes had passed. This guy was truly a handful…

Getting up from the bed, I quickly donned the clothes Kaien had picked up off the floor and thrown at me before then walking up to the door and opening it to see said man a slight pink in the face.

"G-Good morning, Ichigo. Why don't we make our way down to breakfast, shall we?" He started to regain his confidence near the end of the sentence. I huffed, at least he wouldn't always be out of hand.

"Sure." I gestured with my hand in a get-on-with-it sort of way. The older man soon got the message and started to walk off in the direction we had gone the previous night. It was a little awkward, but I was ok with it.

When we were a little bit away from the eating room (Which I had decided to call it since the black-haired man had not provided me with a name), Kaien stopped and turned around. I raised my eyebrow in response.

"Ichigo… just how old are you?"

I pondered this question for a quick moment before coming upon an answer. I had remembered something that Hat-'n'-Clogs guy had said before he had sent me back into time. It was something like, "Your dad is pretty old," No that's not it, "…your father didn't tell you how old he actually was." Yes, that was it. Perhaps in this world people aged differently. After all, everyone in the dimension happened to just be spirits.

"Fifty-six."

Kaien whistled. "Wow, you're pretty young. And to top that off you have that large reiatsu of yours. I would hate to be your enemy when you're in your hundreds."

I was caught off guard for a second. _Young?_ Man, this place really was confusing.

Kaien didn't turn back around to continue walking for some reason though. Instead he stood there and opened his mouth to say something more, "I was also thinking… If you wanted to join the Soul Reaper Academy, I could offer you a few weeks worth of training in order to help prepare you for the entrance exam, which happens to be, like I said, a few weeks away."

I looked up at him. He wasn't grinning, which meant he was serious. "Hmm…" I already knew my answer. The life of a Soul Reaper sounded pretty interesting, and it wouldn't hurt to try it out for the few years I would be staying here. Although, I did want a little more time to go over recent events. Everything was just too dang weird. "I'll sit on it."

 **[Meow]  
**  
 **Once again, I hoped you enjoyed! Have a good day/night or whatever!**  
 **And please leave a favorite, follow, and review. Thank you. ~~~~Turtle~~~~**


	5. Training

It had been two weeks since Kaien's suggestion. It had only been a day after he had told me that I had accepted. Currently though, I was regretting my decision. As it was, Kaien was a slave driver; something I wasn't too happy about.

"What are you, in your thousands? Run, run, _run_!"

I growled as I pushed myself further up the hill and towards the figure outlined by the sun's bright light. It didn't help that I was getting blinded by the sunset.

"Would you…just shut…up already?" I shouted as I huffed, sprinting the rest of the way up the slope. I stopped next to Kaien, who was smirking for your information, and kneeled down, my right arm resting on my right leg. I gulped in mouthfuls of beautiful air to relieve my aching lungs, although that did nothing for my sore, lactic acid-filled muscles.

The black-haired lieutenant just continued to stare down at me from his position of towering over me. "I didn't tell you this was gonna be easy." I could just _see_ the smirk on his face without even looking up at him. I growled as I thought of a way to wipe it clean off.

Kaien frowned. "Ichigo," He started, "a soul reaper needs strength and stamina. If you do not have any of that, then I'm afraid you are not qualified for the entrance exam, let alone this training. If you want to quit now, I won't stop you, but be sure that that will be your final decision. There will be no returning once you have backed out."

I scowled as I slowly stood up, hissing at my screaming muscles. "Don't think for one second I'm gonna quit. 'Cuz I'm not." I leaned backwards with my arms behind my neck, cracking my back. "Now let's continue. I've got this."

The black-haired soul reaper grinned, happy with my answer. "Not one to back down, eh? That's good to hear. I didn't want to see all of my hard training go to waste. Now," His expression turned serious, "go back out there and run another mile in less than six minutes; no walking."

I scowled once more but complied. After all, this did seem to be the best training method. Kaien had been training with me for the past two weeks. It wasn't everyday fitness either, but hard, trying workouts that stretched far beyond normal human training. After all, the average soul was capable of more than the average human.

Kaien had me run about fifteen miles per day. It may seem like a lot, but it really wasn't. For a soul, especially one with so much spiritual energy, it wasn't that difficult. The only problem was everything else he had been having me do lately to go along with the running; fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, a five minute plank, and a two hour sparring session. With all that in mind, my days were pretty booked and didn't leave much room for eating and other pleasantries such as that, as the lieutenant had called it.

The training was necessary, of course. Two tests were going to be given out to the applicants for the Soul Reaper Academy. One was physical fitness and one was a history and informational test. Information as in… well… what a zanpakuto was, what a soul reaper does, etc. Kaien told me he was going to use the last week to teach me what I needed to know for the test, but that it wasn't really all that hard. The only hard part was the physical fitness portion. You had to be extremely fit and ready for action or you wouldn't get accepted. Because of this, only a third of the applicants got accepted each year; thus the hardcore training.

Of course, Kaien had not forgotten about the nobles. He had spent a whole hour telling me all about them. He had said how, "They get accepted because their families bully the headmaster into doing so. That's how people like Omaeda-fukutaichou were allowed into the divisions. Most of the time the children of those minor noble families even get seated positions. Don't worry though," He had pointed his thumb at himself and grinned, "I got in fair and square."

I kept running for a minute or so, and was about halfway through the mile when I tripped. I did a full three-hundred-sixty degree flip before landing on my stomach and skidding to a stop on the rough rocky terrain, skinning my chin. I slowly lifted myself up from the ground with my rubbed-raw hands and groaned. I dusted off my now torn hakama.

"Yo Ichigo! Who said you could stop?" Kaien called from the top of the hill.

I growled as I pushed off once more to continue the mile.

"I didn't stop, I fell!" I shouted at the black-haired man when I had finished.

The other man threw me an unimpressed expression. "Then watch where you're putting your feet."

I clenched my teeth but said nothing. He was trying to help me after all.

"Shiba-fukutaichou!" A familiar feminine voice shouted from far away. A second or two later a young raven-haired girl skidded to a stop in front of the lieutenant after performing a rather sloppy flash-step.

"Ah, Kuchiki! What brings you here?" Kaien grinned as he turned to her and planted a hand atop her head, ruffling her hair.

The girl, now named Kuchiki, smiled as she looked up at her lieutenant. _Who's she?_ I thought as I watched the exchange from the sidelines. _I don't think I've seen her around before._ I guess it shouldn't be surprising, considering Kaien and I are now currently standing on Division Thirteen's training ground. _I guess I was bound to meet someone sooner or later._

The girl pushed Kaien's hand off of her head before straightening and offering a stiff bow.

The black-haired man frowned at the sudden sense of formality. "Kuchiki, you know I don't appreciate those kinds of things."

Said girl quickly straightened before speaking, "Y-Yes sir," She paused before quickly continuing, "Ukitake-taichou has told me to come and fetch you. He said he needed to speak to you in private about something. I don't know what it was, he never told me."

Kaien's face suddenly grew serious. "Understood. Kuchiki, you may go back to whatever it was you were up to till now. Dismissed." He went to flash-step before remembering there was another person present. "Ichigo, I expect you to be here at 6:00 A.M. sharp tomorrow. Understood?"

I flashed him a blank look before replying with, "Yeah."

The other man then proceeded to disappear in a quick flash-step.

I turned my attention to the girl that still stood nearby. She was gazing after the direction Kaien had just taken off in. "Yo."

The girl blinked, startled by the sudden noise. Perhaps she didn't notice my presence before?

She turned in my direction. "H-Hello."

"My name's Ichigo, what's yours?" Why not start up a conversation? I had nothing else to do.

"Um…" Shy type, eh? "Rukia Kuchiki."

"That's cool." I glanced off to the side, bored already. "I'm gonna go. See ya, maybe." I started to walk down the hill, the girl watching me as I left; watching the man that looked so much like her lieutenant.

 **[Meow]**

Ukitake smiled as he gestured for his lieutenant to sit across from him on a tatami mat. "Hello, Kaien, nice to see you here."

The black-haired soul reaper quickly took his seat across from his captain. Wasting no time he asked a question, "You wanted to speak with me, Captain?"

The white-haired man sighed as he looked down into the dark rippling liquid in his teacup. "Yes actually… You sensed it, didn't you?"

Kaien blinked before realization hit. He lifted his right arm and rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously. "Yeah, I did."

"I don't usually approve of spying, but it has to be done. Continue to do as much as you can to stay close to him whenever possible. There is something about him he is not letting on, if what you have told me is true, that is."

The Shiba lieutenant stood up before bowing in front of his captain. "I understand, Taichou."

Ukitake smiled before lifting his teacup. "That's good. Now why don't you join me for some tea? It's delicious."

Kaien smiled at his captain. The white-haired man always tried to brighten the mood. "Of course." He then proceeded to sit back down on the brown tatami mat, grabbing a nearby dark blue teacup and teapot before then pouring himself a hot cup of steaming liquid.

 **[Meow]**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! :C Did you notice the hint I put in there? I'm not going to tell you what it was, but it should seem out of place.**

 **Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks. 3 ~Turtle**


	6. Entrance Exams

**Lau-litost \- I'm not quite sure if you saw my answer to your question on chapter five, so if you haven't I would recommend checking your inbox. :3**

 **[Meow]**

"Alright, my orange-haired friend, are you ready?" A dark-haired man asked enthusiastically as he sat next to me on a long, wooden bench along the white wall.

I scowled as I looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "Of course… If I haven't fallen unconscious from all of your stupid training, I should have no problem!" The comment on my hair color irked me to no end, but I decided to keep silent about it; Kaien deserved that much for all his help.

Truthfully, I was nervous, even though I should have no reason to be. I had been briefed on some simple things that any Shinigami should know, such as the two Zanpakuto releases and the meaning of being a Soul Reaper. I'd snorted when Kaien had briefed me about the latter, as what the academy wanted as an answer was completely ridiculous. "To protect all life from the harm of hollows; be it human or plus. And to help those helpless souls in need to cross over into the next life," was what the lieutenant had said, sounding like he was pledging the Shinigami code or something, if they even had that. It was pretty cheesy.

I cocked my head to the side as I thought, not noticing the studying gaze Kaien had pointed in my direction as I recounted what had happened earlier.

 **[Meow]**

About an hour and forty-five minutes earlier…

 _"Ah, Shiba-fukutaichou, what brings you here?" A gruff voice said from somewhere to my right, causing me to turn my body towards it. A fairly large man stood near the entrance of a doorway of some sort, which I had noticed a young girl enter a few minutes before. He wore a dark green yukata along with a worn looking pair of white hakama. He stood behind a large oak desk, holding a clipboard for who-knows-what and was currently writing something on the paper pinned to it, not even glancing up to Kaien as he wrote. The question was: how did he know Kaien was there?_

 _"Oh, it's only you, Mr. Yasujiro. Still don't care to wear the traditional academy staff clothing, I see." It was a statement, not a question. Kaien smirked as Yasujiro looked up from his clipboard and frowned at him, pausing in his writing._

 _The big man appeared as if he wanted to say something, but then suddenly closed his mouth as his eyes landed on me. "Who's this? He looks just like you." He asked, curiosity evident in his tone._

 _The black-haired lieutenant grinned as he looked at me, causing me to feel a small sense of foreboding. Whatever this was, it wasn't good. "Oh, but you see, Mr. Yasujiro, Ichigo here," he paused and plopped his hand on my shoulder, "is my cousin."_

 _And there it was. I bit my lip as my face scrunched up in a scowl, shoving his hand from my shoulder harshly, causing him to frown at me. "Be careful though, he bites." There was no trace of the frown that had graced his features only a moment before, as it had been replaced with a gleeful grin, completely content with how the situation was panning out._

 _"Who would ever want to be related to you?" I growled as I turned my face slightly away._

 _Kaien stuck out his bottom lip in a faux pout. "Aww, but Ichigo! That hurts my feelings! Take it back."_

 _"No."_

 _The other man appeared as if he wanted to continue, but was soon interrupted as a cough made itself known to the two of them. "Well, Shiba-fukutaichou, I suppose Ichigo here wants to enroll in the academy's entrance exam?" He asked, already knowing the answer._

 _The lieutenant turned back around, his faux pout already wiped from his face to be replaced with a normal expression. Sometimes I wonder if he happens to be bipolar. "That is correct."_

 _Yasujiro returned his gaze to the clipboard and started to write down a name. "Alright, you've been signed up. You're 96th in line, since the majority of the potential students have already been through the exam. Please take a seat to your right," he gestured to a long wooden bench set against the wall, "and make yourselves comfortable."_

 **[Meow]**

"Student numbers one through one-hundred please line up in order in front of the testing door." Yasujiro called as he checked something off of the clipboard and then set it down.

It only took about three minutes for all of the called applicants to do as they were told, as they were quite excited about possible admittance into the academy.

Just as I was about to take my place, the dark-haired lieutenant sitting next to me, who had been quiet for a while until now, placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from continuing on. I turned around slightly to meet his gaze. "Don't let all my hard work go to waste, Ichigo." His tone was serious.

"Yeah, I won't." was my reply as I started to walk once more.

About another half hour had passed until it was finally my turn, with four other people looking quite bored behind me. "Ichigo Shiba." Yasujiro called as he gestured to the room behind him. "Let's see if you're anything like your cousin." The last thing he saw was my confused expression as I walked into the room, the door closing behind me.

I glanced around the room. There was only a chair in the middle of the room empty room. Overall, the room looked pretty bland, as it was void of anything else.

"Ah, you must be Ichigo Shiba." A male voice sounded from behind me, causing me to jump and whirl around to the source. "Haha, you don't have to look so scared you know! Although, you're one of the few who didn't scream. Good for you."

My face scrunched up in a scowl, but it quickly was replaced by curiosity as a thin man came into view. He had long, curly black hair that reached his shoulders, and his lips were drawn in a smirk. He was wearing what looked to be a traditional blue academy staff uniform, like Kaien had mentioned before. He reached into his hakama pocked and pulled out what looked to be a crystal ball. _What's he gonna do, ask me to predict the future?_

"Here, take this." He handed the ball to me and gestured to the lone chair. "Sit over there."

I quickly obeyed, not knowing what else to do, the crystal held firmly in my grasp. "What does this do?" I asked.

"Focus as much reiatsu into that glass orb as you can; it should light up a color when you do." Well that seemed easy enough.

I gripped the ball firmly between both palms, trying to push my reiatsu into the thing. Kaien had only taught me a little about how to do this, since he said it wasn't something worth going over. The orb shone a brilliant white light before calming down into a much lighter color.

It was a dirty yellow. The tester's eyebrows rose a little bit, as if questioning my actions. "That can't be right…" He brought an arm up to scratch the top of his head while glancing down at a clipboard that I hadn't noticed before in his hand. By the time he had finished flipping through some pages I had stopped filling the orb with my reiatsu. He glanced up at me, seemingly contemplating something. "Mmmm… Do it again."

I felt like protesting, but what else was I going to do? I gripped the ball once more and started to fill it with my energy, lighting it up brilliantly before it dimmed down into the same disgusting and dirty yellow color.

The tester bit his lip before then grabbing a pen that was on the top of the clipboard, clicking it, and scribbling something down onto the paper. "Alright, I guess that's that… You can go on out now." I quickly set the glass orb down onto the wooden chair, careful not to drop it or let it roll off, and made my way out the exit. Kaien spotted me almost instantly, but waited for me to reach his seat before asking me questions.

"So… how do you think you did?" He asked as I stopped in front of him. I huffed before replying, "Ehh… To tell you the truth, I really don't know. Whatever I got, it wasn't what the tester was expecting."

Kaien frowned, obviously confused as to what I meant. "Hmm… Well I guess we'll find out when the results are posted within a week's time. Come on; let's hurry to the last two testing locations before I pull my hair out. I've always disliked entrance exams." I raised my eyebrow at the last part, but kept silent as we quickly made our way to the next portion of the exam.

After a few minutes of walking, we had finally made it to a large field, possible future academy students milling about the grassy field. We waited for about ten more minutes before another large burly man (Just how many does this place have?) stood on what looked to be a temporary and hastily built stage at the edge of the field. He pulled out a large silver cone-like object and turned it on. "All applicants please gather into groups A, B, C, or D, which are indicated by academy staff wearing either a blue or red uniform and holding a sign with the letter printed on it. Please, we would appreciate it if the groups were even, but it does not have to be exact. You will be running six miles today in under one hour." After the last part was spoken, he turned off his cone-like piece of technology and placed it on the wooden planks beneath him before jumping off the stage and joining a group of staff who were speaking nearby.

"Alright, Ichigo. I'll meet you over there once you are finished." The black-haired man standing next to me pointed to a large tree with a boulder right next to it before flash stepping away.

I sighed. It would probably be better if I joined groups A or B, since I would rather not wait a few hours and allow any butterflies to build up in my stomach, even though I know it will most likely be a piece of cake.

I glanced around, noticing that group A appeared to already be full, and was preparing to start their run, while group B was almost completely filled. I quickly jogged over to the staff of group B, hoping to get my name on the list before she ran out of room.

"Ichigo Kuro- I mean… Ichigo Shiba." The woman raised her eyebrow at my slip-up, but didn't say a word as she wrote my name down on the second-to-last line of the clipboard. I released a relieved sigh. That was close.

After milling around (I made sure to stay close to my group of course) for about an hour, a man standing by the starting line called for group B to line up and get ready to run.

A crying boy with short brown hair off to the side caught my attention. A girl with long raven hair up in two pigtails who stood next to him looked to be trying to calm him down, but it didn't seem to work. _He must not have made it after the time was up._ I realize now that not everybody knew what was going to be in the exam, and thus didn't know what to prepare for. He most likely couldn't finish the run in less than an hour. A pang of sympathy came after the sight, but I quickly turned away and joined my group at the line, getting ready for the run that would commence in a few minutes. There was nothing I could do, unfortunately. If there was, I would have definitely done something.

"Alright…" A man started as he stood on a stool at the edge of the line, seemingly watching for any cheaters who might want to try and get a head start, "Get ready… Get set… Go!" He shouted, the whole mob of people standing at the line pushing and shoving in order to stop themselves from falling as everyone else ran into them.

I slowed down until most everyone had passed, thankful that I hadn't fallen onto my face like a few other unfortunate souls. I then proceeded to start a pace of a fast jog, not really worrying about losing steam or anything of that sort, as Kaien had me run for longer periods of time.

After about ten minutes had passed, and I was about one-third of the way there, I heard a young boy who had been running at the same pace about ten feet behind me start to cough, and cough, and cough. I glanced behind me, worry etched into my brow as I saw the black-haired boy (Or so it looked. You never knew how old a soul really was here) stop and kneel over, coughing hard. I thought about helping the young man, but then stopped that thought as his coughing ceased and he started to run once more. I knew what it was though, as being around my father who had been a doctor my whole life taught you some things. I glanced behind me once more, contemplating on whether or not I should stop to help the boy, but quickly thought against it when I saw what he was doing. He had a hand placed against his chest, a faint green glow emanating from it, seemingly stopping his asthma for now. I thought about what it was for a quick moment, but then stopped after realizing it was most likely something a soul reaper could learn.

I skidded to a stop a second or two after crossing the finish line at the thirty-five minute mark. The man writing down times didn't even glance up as I told him my time.

I had sprinted after hitting the halfway mark, according to my internal clock, so I was a little out of breath. A quick glance around me revealed that only a few other people had made it before me, and the boy who had been running behind me finished the run five minutes or so after me.

Slowly making my way to the meeting spot Kaien had told me about, I glanced around at my surroundings, taking into account the different states people were in. There was one teen wearing a light green yukata and hakama with sandy colored hair who was lying on his stomach, snoring. I snorted and looked away. It wasn't _that_ tiring.

I waited for ten minutes at the tree and boulder before then sighing in relief when Kaien finally came into view, holding… Was that a rice ball?

"Oi Ichigo, you're finally done! I was wondering what took so long." He mumbled from behind the rice, a few pieces dropping from his mouth. I started to wonder how this guy could be of nobility. Then again, all Shibas seemed to be this way.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Kaien beat me to it, "And no, I did not get you one." He probably would have smirked if his mouth wasn't full of food.

Grumbling, I started to walk away into the general direction of the testing hall, hoping I would be able to get this dang exam over with. I ignored the call of, "Hey, where are you going?" coming from Kaien's direction.

After ten minutes of walking, a grinning Kaien trotting behind me, I finally opened a large door on the side of an over-sized building that had a paper taped to it stating, 'Written Exam Inside' printed in big letters on it.

I noticed that quite a few people were already sitting at tables, scribbling furiously on a thin packet of paper. I looked around the room before turning to where Kaien stood behind me, only to meet thin air. Sighing, I walked up to a scary looking woman wearing a red staff academy uniform. Her skin was darker than most Japanese, and she had dark green hair, almost black. Her hair was braided off to the side, the end of it lying on her right shoulder. She glared at me as she shoved a packet in my hands, her only words being, "Be done by the time the last applicant has finished. And no copying!" She snapped the last part at me, causing me to wince slightly.

I then walked up to an empty seat and plucked a pencil from a small container in the middle of the wooden table, hoping to get this over with.

Flipping through the packet, I couldn't help but smirk as I read one of the questions, 'Question Number 19: Why is it always important to listen to your superiors, no matter the circumstance?' Kaien was right, this test was a joke.

I flipped back to the front page and started to write down any answers that they wanted, not even truly believing what I wrote.

After about forty-five minutes I was done, had turned in my packet, and was out the door before a captain could even say, "Bankai."

"So how was it?" Kaien asked cheerfully as we slowly made our way back to his manor. I suppose it was mine in a way, but he didn't need to know that.

I scowled at him. "It was boring and cheesy. Seriously, question five asked me why it was important to flee if I ever came across a hollow too strong for me. What do they take us for, idiots?" I threw my hands up in the air as I said the last part for emphasis.

"I guess they do." Kaien agreed. "Anyways, the results will be up within a week's time. Although, I doubt you'll have to worry about making it in." He grinned at me, but I just looked the other way. I was too dang tired for this.

"Yeah..."

 **[Meow]**

 **Please leave a favorite, review, and follow! :3 ~Turtle~**


	7. Tea and Sake

**Just thought I would clarify that all this is happening before he met Rukia (Canon)**

 **I'm also going to start writing the real names of any canon characters… Because I want to. Don't judge. . EX: Jushiro** **à Juushirou or Toshiro** **à Toushirou er… Shunpo** **à Shunpou? Right? Whatever. Tell me if that last one was wrong. x3**

 **Oh also… Is it ok if I use -san but nothing else? I'm a little uncomfortable with honorifics, but don't like saying Mr. :p Oh and I'll also use –dono for Rukia's sake.**

 **Question: Should Rukia and Ichigo become friends, or naw?**

 **-Yes []**

 **-No []**

 **[Meow]**

A week later and I was staring up at a large wooden board along with a few thousand other hopeful souls. My mouth hung open as I looked at the numbers next to my name, all the while trying to block out the sounds of snickering beside me. Why did he always have to accompany me every single place I go?

Deciding I have had enough, I whirled around and glared daggers at the snickering lieutenant. "Can you just shut up already? It's not even funny!"

Kaien stopped in favor of smirking at me. "Oh no, it's not funny. It's hilarious! All week you were freaking out on whether or not you would make it in the academy, and now that we see your score you get," Kaien waved his arms for emphasis, getting a few strange looks from a few people nearby, "ninety-six percent! Hah!"

The black-haired lieutenant was missing his armband, which he hadn't worn during my exams and now today, since he did not want anyone getting a heart attack anytime soon. After all, regular shinigami seen with soon-to-be students wasn't exactly a rare occurrence.

I turned my back towards him so he couldn't see the blush I was hiding, although I'm sure he knew anyways. "Whatever. Let's just go back."

Kaien frowned, obviously displeased with my answer. He started to follow me as I started walking away, pretending not to notice how I didn't want him near me. "Oh alright… Hey, look at the bright side, at least you made it in the academy, and in the advanced class no less! I wouldn't expect anything less from a Shiba." He flashed me a toothy grin, which of course I didn't see because my back was still facing him.

After a while the black-haired lieutenant took the lead, heading in the opposite direction of the manor. I raised my eyebrow, but decided I would follow. It's not like there was anything of interest besides the koi pond I like to sit by anyways.

 **[Meow]**

A few days ago…

 _I lowered my gaze to the shimmering water of the pond, watching as small ripples were formed where a koi fish kissed the surface, only to subside back into glass as the creatures re-entered the shallow depths._

 _I didn't look up as I felt a familiar presence approach me and sit next to me on the stone bench at the edge of the pond, listening to the sing-song of the birds' melodies and the slight splish-splash of the smaller fish near the banks of the water._

 _He didn't say anything for quite some time, both of us enjoying each other's presence and the light whisper of the breeze that ruffled through our hair._

 _After an unknown amount of time, he spoke, "The way you come out here and gaze at the pond day-by-day… It makes you seem like an old man."_

 _Instead of the retort he may have expected, or may have not, I responded with, "You could say that," a slight smile playing across my lips._

 _Kaien said nothing. What else was there to say?_

 **[Meow]**

The sound of a person's voice cut into my thoughts, causing my head to jerk up from gazing at the ground. It seemed that while I was daydreaming we had made it to division 13's barracks.

"…away sir."

I watched as a short brown-haired woman raced away, a determined expression set on her delicate face.

It was then that the only nearby lieutenant turned to me and said, "Well since there are still a few more days until the academy officially starts, I might as well do something with ya." He grinned at me. "Why don't I give you a tour of my squad? It's not like you have anything better do. Unless," he wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis, "you have something else planned, ne?"

My jaw dropped for a second before I abruptly closed it. "N-no!" I shouted at him as I felt my cheeks quickly turn hot. Apparently what the black-haired soul reaper was aiming for had been accomplished, as he doubled over and started cackling like a maniac.

After a few moments he stopped and got up, still clenching his gut. "Alright," he started, still grinning, "Let's go." He started to walk away, acting as if he hadn't just hinted at something I haven't even thought about doing.

An hour or two later and we were standing in front of the captain's office, Kaien starting to push the door open to introduce me to his superior.

The door swung open and I was greeted with the sight of the eight division captain, Kyouraku Shunsui, sitting at a low rectangular wooden tea table drinking sake with the thirteenth division captain, Juushirou Ukitake. Well, Ukitake-taichou was drinking tea, unlike a certain half-drunk brown-haired captain sitting across from him.

"Ah Kaien! Nice of you to drop by with… is that Ichigo, the one you were telling me about?" Ukitake smiled as he looked up at the two of us, ignoring the spluttering noise of his best friend beside him.

"Yes he is taichou. I wanted to introduce him to you." Kaien said as he slightly waved his hands in a way only I could see, as if to say, "Well hurry up and say something."

I slowly took a few steps forward, a little uncomfortable with the situation. "Hello, Ukitake-taichou. I'm Ichigo Shiba."

Ukitake glanced over as Kyouraku snorted as if he found the situation amusing, but decided to ignore him once more. "It's nice to finally make your acquaintance, Ichigo. Please feel free to visit the division anytime you wish."

"Yeah, I might."

Kyouraku frowned, but stayed quiet.

"Alright, Ichigo, we should get going. After all, taichou looks pretty busy." He ended off on an amused note, casting a glance at the only half-drunk man in the room. "I'll be back for my weekly assignment, taichou." He nodded at Ukitake before walking out of the room, with me trailing closely behind.

 **[Meow]**

Kyouraku's expression dropped from 'drunk' to 'not-so-drunk' as soon as the two men had left the office and had been gone for a few minutes. "You weren't kidding when you told me."

Ukitake pursed his lips. "He is an enigma, for that is certain." He placed the teacup to his pale lips and sipped the steaming liquid before placing it back onto the table. "It is only a matter of time."

"Enrolling in the academy will reveal information he may not want others knowing."

"Perhaps"

 **[Meow]**

Kaien and I had made it through half the division until someone shouted, "Kaien-dono!" Causing me to lift my eyebrow and turn at just about the same time the man on my right did.

The lieutenant's face twisted into a grin as a familiar girl that I vaguely remember coming into contact with some time ago ran up to us, stopping directly in front of Kaien. She didn't seem to notice me, not that I cared. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You promised to help me attain shikai today, remember?"

Kaien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Ah, Kuchiki, it's you. I'm sorry, I must have forgotten. How about tomorrow?"

Kuchiki (What was her first name again?) stayed silent for a moment, before she quickly smiled at her mentor. "Of course."

The black-haired man smiled and leaned forward a bit, ruffling the short girl's raven hair. "Alright."

The girl then bowed before scampering off, probably to attend to some division assignment, or whatever it was unseated officers did.

"Ugh, I tell her to stop being so formal with me, but she finds it so hard not to. Seriously, the best I could get her to do was -dono. I would have liked it better if she at least used something like -san." Kaien ranted as he continued to walk in the direction we were going moments before, waving his hands in the air to try and get his point across.

Unbeknownst to the other man, my heart was silently aching at the familiarity of the two shinigami. After all, how long has it been since I last saw my sisters? Goat-face didn't count, as I saw him every once in a while at the manor; it's not like he's any different here than at home. Maybe I would miss home a little more than I thought.

 **[Meow]**

 **Sorry for the short chapter.** **L You see, I had a lot of inspiration right after I made chapter six, and was going to type it the day after, but… that's when I got walking pneumonia. Sorry guys… By the way, still have it. *Coughs out a lung* People have even made tuberculosis jokes around me, hah! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. And please tell me if it was boring at all.**

 **By the way, just how many people read my author's notes anyway?**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, and follow. Thanks! 3 ~Turtle~**


	8. Head, Meet Desk

**A line I should have used a long, long time ago...**

 _"You know, if death isn't really the end of everything, then that first time we met, it might not have really been our first time. For all we know, we might of been connected from way before that. I'm not really sure, but I think maybe once a bond is formed, it can never disappear. And if that's the case, even if we forget everything, we'll all be connected again, somewhere in the future."_ **_~Ichigo – Fade to Black_**

 **[Meow]**

 **Fudge it; I'm using honorifics.**

 **Anyways... A few days later ~**

 **[Meow]**

"Kiyone! Sentaro! I've been looking for you two!" A certain white-haired captain quickly made his way where his two third seats were laughing at the edge of a grassy field near the training grounds.

"O-oh it's... you c-captain!" A blonde turned (More like hobbled) to the direction of an approaching Ukitake. A light pink rested upon her face, and a slight insanity glinted from the depths of her eyes. "S-Sentaro look! It's cap'n."

The man wearing the white headband standing next to her abruptly turned around, swaying as he did. He grabbed Kiyone's shoulder and shook it. "That's not... That's n-not cap...n... It's an illusshion!"

A very confused Ukitake stood staring at the two soul reapers before him, a small sweat-drop making its way on the side of his face. "Perhaps I'll come back at a better time..."

Kiyone's head shot up and she stumbled forward a bit, Sentaro releasing her from his grass. He then abruptly fell face first onto the plush grass giggling. "W-wait taichou! W-what did... What did ya need?" she slurred as she stumbled closer to her captain, a glass bottle of sake barely held in her grasp.

The white-haired captain took a step backward as the drunken female approached. He frantically waved his arms in front of his body. "N-no Kiyone, it's quite alright. Really." He took another step backward before abruptly kneeling over, clenching the black shihakusho directly above his chest. His haori fluttered as he staggered and began to cough into his hand, his face turning red as he did so.

"Ca-captain!" Kiyone shouted as she tried to stagger her way towards the almost-fallen man.

A flash announced the arrival of another person, who quickly set his hand atop his captain's shoulder. "I need to get taichou to the fourth. You two..." he stopped and looked between the two drunkards, "sober up." Another flash announced the departure of both their captain and their lieutenant, Kiyone barely understanding the words and Sentaro out cold.

 **[Meow]**

I glanced down at the paper in my hand as I paced in the new room I now shared with two others. About an hour had passed since Kaien had left me here, shunpoing a second trip to get my stuff. I still couldn't get used to high speeds such as that...

I shivered as I relived the feelings of going around four-hundred miles per hour, getting sick just thinking about it. A movement to my right brought me from my thoughts, reminding me of the others present within the room.

"Shiba-sama, is it alright if I move your bag over near the wall? It's kinda in the way with it being in the middle of the floor and all..." a male voice said from somewhere behind me.

"Yeah..." I responded, not really listening at all. If I was I would have surely corrected his use of honorifics. The -sama was really annoying. I continued to read my schedule, until...

"W-wait!"

I whipped around and was about to try to stop the boy from grabbing my half-open bag, but it was already too late. He had picked it up and plopped it down next to the wall like he said, but there was one problem... It had fallen on its side.

A black box landed on the hard wood with a thud, causing the other unseen occupant of the room at the time to turn his head in the direction of it. Raven bangs swished across his forehead as he narrowed his gaze, studying the foreign and obviously out-of-place box that was now lying on the planks. "Shiba-san, what is that?"

"I-" I started, quickly rushing over to my only ticket home. "D-don't touch that!" I shouted as the other boy, a short-haired sandy blond, bent down and snatched it up.

Quickly making it to his side, I reached over and snatched the strange invention from his grasp, earning a yelp coming from his direction. "Don't touch it. It's..." I trailed off, giving it a once over before quickly stuffing it in back into my grey bag, not wanting to take any chances, "important to me."

The brown-haired boy whispered something inaudible under his breath before he quickly turned and went to smooth down the bedding on the bottom part of one of two bunk beds in the medium sized room, like he had done many times for the past hour. The raven-haired teen (You never really did know how old people were in the Soul Society, so let's just call him that) shifted his gaze to the duffle bag that I had just zipped up, a small flash of suspicion glinting in his eyes. Whatever it was he thought, however, did not show as he returned his gaze to the leather-back book he currently held in his grasp, leaning slightly back in the wooden chair he was lounging in. He showed no inclination to speak, his dark eyes scanning over the page.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I opened my mouth to ask the raven-haired teen something, but soon stopped as I noticed him running a finger along the page he was on and bending the corner, snapping it shut, and placing it on a very clean and organized desk in the corner of the room. "I'm sleeping."

I glanced over at the other occupant of the room and noticed him getting ready to do the same. It was then that I realized just how late it was, and that school started at seven in the morning. Sighing, I slowly walked up to door, glancing over my shoulder to make sure that both were under their covers, and flicked the switch, effectively causing darkness to fall upon the shared room.

I was already in my night clothes, so I just slipped under the covers, thankful that I shared the bunk bed with no one. Takahiro Funabashi, the raven, and Nobuo Umari, the blond, shared theirs though.

 **[Meow]**

"You _what_?!"

A shuffling of clothing, "You yourself told him to choose his own path."

A boot stomped on the floor. "You could have at least _told_ me about it! What if something happens? What if the timeline changes?"

"I built that device by hand, nothing should go wrong. When he leaves no one shall remember his legacy." A smirk barely hidden by the dark shadow of a hat flashed across a man's face.

"You should hope so."

"I know so," a pause, "Do you want some tea?" The man whipped out a fan and fanned it in front of his shaded face.

Eyes glared from their position in the dark corner of the room. "No."

 **[Meow]**

I slowly made my way down the hall, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I had dreamt of the strange beach land once more, the mysterious entity still not making herself known to me. Teasing. That was what she seemed to like, and it was starting to get on my nerves. For the whole time I've been here, I've had a total of four dreams about that strangely quiet and warm beach. Only two of those times did the entity/creature ever even make so much as a peep.

Picking up the pace, I quickly made it into a large building and sat at a random seat near the exit by the time the bell had wrung. I glanced down at my paper, 'Zanjustsu Theory'.

Almost exactly five seconds later, a slender woman with dark green hair braided to the side, dark skin, and light grey eyes had thrown open the double doors, looking extremely annoyed. On the way to the podium she shouted to all who were gathered there, "My name is Rikona Muto and I'm going to be your Advanced Zanjutsu Theory and Practical teacher for this year. I'm not going to say all that 'welcome to my class' garbage. You're in my class, that's it. We've got three rules here, understand?" she made it to the wooden stand and thrust her hands on either side the wood, "First rule is listen. That's it. Don't listen? Good luck passing your second year exam. Don't listen to me I don't listen to you, as simple as that. Second rule is if you're going to start a fight in the middle of class, physical or not, do it outside. I don't want to have to clean up a bloody corpse from an arrogant weakling who thought it was a good idea to challenge the top in the class. Okay?" she sent a harsh glare in everyone's direction, "Lastly, you're all in the advanced class, I expect you to act like it. Now then," she brought up her two hands and pushed them in front of her, pressing down on the fingers, effectively releasing a loud crack that echoed around the silent building, "Let's get started with Zanjustsu Theory, which of course will later turn into Zanjustsu Practical." She pointed behind her at a stack of overly large green colored textbooks. "Those are your Theory textbooks, come and get 'em. Oh and," she smirked evilly, causing several students including myself to gulp, "you have to finish all two-thousand pages of it in time for the physical portion of this class, which is in two months.

She blatantly ignored the resounding groans that erupted around the room.

 _Hoho_

"Hello class I am your Hoho Theory and Practical instructor, Keiji Mizuno. The only thing I expect from you here is your cooperation and respect," a medium sized man with short brown hair and brown eyes announced.

The teacher continued to speak, but I quickly tuned him out, not really bothering to listen to what he had to say. This was the first day of class anyways, so it wasn't like he was doing anything important.

I glanced to the side and noticed my roommate, Takahiro, studying me. I huffed and looked away. For the short amount of time I've known him, he has been a pretty suspicious guy. Perhaps I should find a new place for that device of mine.

 _Hakuda_

A tall woman with long, straight curly brown hair walked in wearing the red staff clothing, green eyes twinkling. "Alright class, I'm Sai Yoshioka. I'll be your Hakuda Practical teacher for the next year." This earned quite a few confused expressions, which caused her to chuckle. "Alright alright. Since you all look quite confused, let me explain. I'm not one for theory and all that crap, so I'm just going to have you do practical."

 _So boring..._

She would have continued on if it weren't for an extremely loud thump coming from my direction.

Sai rose a raven-colored eyebrow. "Do you have a problem, Shiba-san?"

I brought my head up from the table, a deadpan expression on my face. Of course she knew my name; most people did. After all, Shibas are part of the highest noble families around. "No."

"Good."

 _Reiatsu Control and Meditation Class_

A large burly man with short, spiky black hair and blue eyes wore a blank expression as he waited for the last of the students to take their seats on the mats provided on the floor. Apparently this class did not require desks or chairs.

"Alright, class, my name is Yuudai Yasujiro," I wasn't really surprised; I had seen him earlier to recognize his appearance, "and I will be your Reiatsu Control and Meditation class instructor for the rest of your year. Really, this class is easy. All you have to do is learn to control your reiatsu and suppress it (Easy there), and meditate the rest of or sometimes the whole period to try and get in contact with your Zanpakuto. Really though, only a few people over the last one-hundred years have ever came into contact with their sword spirits this early on in their time here at the academy. And most people (Weaklings) don't ever get in contact with their spirits at all. So I really don't understand the point of this class. It would probably do better as an elective..." At this point Yuudai started rambling to himself, causing some people to sweat-drop.

I almost thumped my head again. Throughout all of my classes, I've been getting a strange sense of déjà vu every time a teacher introduced themselves. And throughout it all I have been feeling extremely bored. Ugh.

At least this class seems at least a tiny bit okay. All I have to do is concentrate here on the mat all period or meditate. Not bad.

 _Later, in the dorm room..._

I plopped on the mattress, staring up at the springs above me. Today was not something I wanted to repeat. At least tomorrow we would actually be doing something. Although, theory classes didn't sound all that fun. Great...

 **[Meow]**

 **That was extremely unbearable to write... *Shivers* But it had to be done. Please tell me if it was boring to read at all... Anyways I had to introduce OC teachers, even if they barely show up. I'll only actually be writing academy stuff when important information has to be written there or I just need filler stuff. Because let me tell you, writing about the academy is boring... Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks! 3 ~Turtle~**

 **Oh and... Tell me if you see a mistake... I beta my own stuff, so it gets hard to catch mistakes sometimes. Thanks. :3**


	9. Cold Steel

"Kaien!"

A smiling face came into view, causing the frown that had creased his face before to vanish.

"Ah, my darling Miyako, It is nice to see your lovely face first thing in the morning!" A genuine smile spread across the dark-haired man's lips as he looked up into the face of his wife as he lay in bed.

Miyako smiled before leaning down and planting a kiss on the lieutenant's forehead before jumping off the bed. He noticed she was already in her uniform. "Don't forget your lieutenant badge. I'll see you at the barracks."

Kaien slowly pushed himself up in bed a few seconds after she left, the smile slowly fading from his face.

Something was not right.

The mood of the scene swiftly turned into that of impending doom. The room felt quiet, deathly so, and the shadows seemed to stretch and grow longer then they should be. The black-haired man quickly detangled himself from the covers, still in his night clothes, and started to frantically search for his zanpakuto.

Nejibana was not where she should be.

A creaking at the door signified the presence of another. Paranoid, Kaien quickly shot up straight and turned to face the intruder.

"…Miyako?"

Where he could have sworn the love of his life had stood in the doorway, one glance proved that point wrong. Where did she go?

"Right here…"

Kaien whipped around, jumping from his skin at the sudden noise in the quiet room.

Before him stood his wife, with black strands of hair covering her eyes. A glance down proved there to be a long sword, her zanpakuto, in her grasp. He gasped when he noticed the shiny substance dripping from the tip.

"M-Miyako?"

The woman tilted her head to the side, the hair moving out of the way to reveal dark holes where her eyes should have been. She knelt down, clutched at her chest, and started to scream.

Kaien backed up. This wasn't Miyako. This wasn't-

The thought was cut off as he watched with a horrified expression as the one and only love of his life lifted her blood-coated blade to her stomach and thrust it in.

Kaien gasped as he felt the cool metal of a blade slide through his stomach. He slowly lifted his gaze as rain started to fall and absently noticed that the scene had changed to that of a dark night-covered forest.

The last thing he saw as his vision faded out was that of the scared eyes of Rukia Kuchiki.

"Thank you…"

 **[Meow]**

I shot up in bed, panting heavily. Heavy sweat stuck to my body, drenching both my night clothes and the sheets around me. I quickly pushed myself into a sitting position and threw off the sheets, holding my head in my hands.

Nightmares are not something I enjoy.

After finally catching my breath for after what seemed like an eternity, I pushed myself off my bed, only to fall back into the uncomfortable thing as I banged my head against the metal bar that lined the bottom of the edge of the bunk on top of me.

Hissing, I got up once more, rubbing the rapidly growing lump on my head. Of course, I was careful to avoid another head injury this time.

I quickly ruffled through my duffle, grabbing an almost new pair of blue academy clothing before then donning it and swiping my plain asauchi from its place leaning against the white wall. The sound of snoring reached my ears just as I left, causing me to turn around and locate the source. A fond smile lightly flitted across my lips before returning to wherever it once came as I notice who it was. Nobuo never could breathe properly in his sleep.

Walking out the door of the dorm and quietly shutting it, I glanced around and noticed that the sun probably wouldn't be up for about another hour. I suppose that was lucky for me.

Not wanting to waste time, I ran to the end of the hall (Quietly, mind you) and rounded the corner, giving my eyes full view of the courtyard.

I quickly made my way to the edge of campus and jumped over the thick stone wall, using my right hand for support.

After a few minutes had passed, I made it to a familiar training field near the edge of the thirteenth division. Kaien had taken me here one time, had glanced at me and told me people weren't allowed to train here because of the wildlife (Some Shinigami Women's Association crap). He told me he only took me here because he wanted to get it through my head that I couldn't train here even if I wanted to. Pfft, yeah right. That guy is such a terrible liar.

Unsheathing my asauchi, I got into the proper stance that had been taught to me by Muto-sensei. I adjusted one foot here, my grip there, and then bam! A wave of nostalgia washed over me as I started to swing the zanpakuto wannabe in half-familiar moves and such.

I felt adrenaline flowing through my veins as the sword pierced the night air, sending chills down my spine.

It had been two months since my first day at the academy, and I had already soared to fifth of the advanced class.

My reiatsu control was almost flawless, my kido perfect. The only problem was my zanjustsu. Sure, I was good at it, but not nearly as great as I wanted it to be. Thus the reason I was out here.

Sweat started to return to my skin for the second time that night as I swiped, stabbed, and jabbed with the piece of useless metal within my grasp. Moonlight glinted off the tip of the blade as it cut through the air like butter.

I cracked a grin as I felt the exhilaration of a blade in my hand, pretending that I was fighting some opponent.

I couldn't help but wonder if being the reincarnation of a lieutenant of the gotei 13 had something to do with my high scores and my amazing ability in the shinigami skills. It was a high possibility; one that I highly doubted wasn't true.

A swipe and stab cut the air once more. A small leaf fell from one of the large trees bordering the training ground.

The grin changed into that of an absent-minded scowl as concentration set in and a routine of attacks was set.

Swipe, stab, cut, lash, jab, swipe, lash, cut, stab, clang! The sudden noise of metal-on-metal met my ears as a vibration ran up my right arm. I quickly looked to the source and noticed a small figure standing there, holding a glimmering katana against my own.

"I didn't expect to see you here," the figure said, "Shiba-dono."

I quickly disengaged and backed off, confused as to the presence of the girl that I had met months ago, but quite irritated at the honorific. "…Kuchiki right?"

The girl returned the zanpakuto to the sheath attached to her waist. "That is correct."

I leaned backward a bit and scratched the back of my neck. "So… what did you want?" I asked, not sure how to continue the conversation.

The girl looked down to the ground. "I just wanted to know… if you could help me a bit on my zanjustsu skills… Kaien-dono has been very busy lately and hasn't had much time to train with me. Plus, I have heard through him that you are quite good in your classes, and I was kind of hoping…" her voice trailed off as she noticed his gaze on her. Nervousness was evident in her features.

"Train you? But you've have a lieutenant working with you for who knows how long. Besides, I'm only an academy student, and you're a real shinigami. How can I help?" I questioned her, confused as to why she would go to me for help.

The raven-haired midget shuffled her feet as she looked up once more. "I was pulled out of the academy after only being in it for a year. If I was still there I'd only be in my second year…" she murmured quietly.

I scowled. The image of her scared watery purple orbs from the nightmare flashed before my eyes before I groaned and clutched my head. Now was not the time to get a headache. "I'm n-not as good as zanjustsu as I am with kido, but I can at l-least try." I ground out as a searing pain lanced across my vision.

Her eyes lit up, a small smile making its way across her face. "Really? That's wonderful! Thank you, Shiba-dono!"

I simply nodded as she ran back from wherever she had came from, hand still clutching my head. The pain started to ebb away. Huh, strange headache.

Standing up straight, I returned my asauchi to its dull wooden sheath and started to walk home, the sun starting to rise on the horizon.

The sunrise's long, colorful fingers stretched across the sky, the beautiful orange and reds reflecting off the lazily drifting clouds hanging in the sky.

By the time the sun had made it completely in the sky, I had already been in bed for five minutes. This time, however, I was the one snoring.

 **[Meow]**

 **Sorry for making short chapters! I guess I have a bad habit of doing that… Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you. ~~Turtle~~**


	10. Thin Ice

**Oh yeah... I also forgot to mention: Thanks for responding to my question!**

 **Alright then, Ichigo and Rukia will become friends.**

 **[Meow]**

"Shiba-sama," a hazy voice quietly interrupted my dreams, "Shiba-sama, you have to get up!"

A light prodding to my left arm had me bolting up to a sitting position and punching my offender square in the jaw.

"Oof!"

Confused, I glanced around me for a few seconds before registering a groaning Nobuo lying on the wood floor. "N-Nobuo!"

I may have felt sorry, but my mind was wandering. After a few seconds of silence I started to gaze of into the nothingness that could only be found in my imagination.

The blond slowly got into a sitting position while nursing his now sore jaw where a darkening bruise could be seen. "It's alright..." He groaned as he stood up and dusted off his hakama and looked at me. "You hit hard."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Hehe... Yeah..."

"Why do you do that?"

I looked up at the blond, meeting his eyes. "Do what?"

He turned around and picked up his small bag, slinging it over his shoulders. "Almost every day I see you staring off into space... What is it?"

I lifted myself off of the mattress and walked over to my own bag, slinging it over my shoulder as well. I'm already in my uniform from last night, so there's no need to change. Not saying a word, I walked over to the wall near the door and leaned up against it, watching the blond.

After a minute or two, Nobuo coughed and walked past me, opening the door. "Sorry; if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay."

I glanced at him from the corner of my vision. "...Thanks."

A light smile graced his lips as he nodded. The smile soon faded though, as he suddenly seemed frantic. "U-Uh... Shiba-sama! We need to get to class; we're going to be late!"

A scowl landed upon my features as I shot up from my position against the wall. "No wonder Takahiro isn't here! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I shouted as I ran out the door, grabbed Nobuo's arm, and slammed the door shut, taking off down the hall like no tomorrow.

"W-Woah, Shiba-sama, slow down!" Nobuo half yelled as he struggled to get free from my grasp.

The spikes of my hair whipped around as my pace increased. "No way! I won't be late again! Don't you remember what happened the last time I was late? I'm pretty sure I still have a few scars that the healers couldn't get rid of!"

The blond just gulped as I led him on, stopping in his struggles.

 **[Meow]**

I sighed as I leaned up against a large oak tree, keeping under the shade so as to avoid the sun's harmful rays.

Today was not fun. As it turned out, I was late for class as expected and was forced to spar with the top of our class because of it. I frowned as I subconsciously rubbed my sore right arm. That wasn't fun.

Sighing once more and closing my eye lids so as to enjoy the quiet buzz of the insects and the occasional song bird's music, I let my mind wander to more interesting matters.

A week after I had taken the test and I had checked the sign board, the first thing I noticed was my high score. I wasn't entirely surprised, considering whom Kaien was/is, but the one thing I didn't notice was what threw me off. When I saw the score for my reiatsu level test, all was written about it was that it was moderately high. That was it, nothing more, nothing less. That was what irked me. There was definitely something the testers were hiding, but I didn't (still don't) know what.

A slowly inhaled the pleasant aroma of the pollinated flowers surrounding me. Ah, how nice it was to relax after a long day at the academy.

 **[Meow]**

Day of testing...

"Alright, I guess that's that... You can go out now." The tester watched me leave as he studied the clipboard. "I've never seen this before..." he muttered as he flipped through the wooden board's contents once more.

He walked over to a small desk near the wall and picked up a soul pager, flipped it open, dialed a number, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" The man's eyes wandered to the white wall as he listened to the other line. "Yeah, sorry. I know you're busy, but I have some news for you," a pause, then, "Yes I swear it is." He grumbled as he fumbled with the phone and then switched it to his other ear, setting the clipboard down onto the desk. "Okay, so... is it possible for two shinigami to have the same base reiatsu?" The tester frowned as a knock was heard at the door, signaling the next person was ready. "Well one of the applicants who came in does."

A fist pounded at the door. Geez, so impatient! The man lowered the phone from his ear and yelled in the direction of the door, "Give me a second!" He placed the soul pager against his ear again. "Who? Well..."

 **[Meow]**

While Kaien and I visited with Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou...

Kyouraku frowned, but stayed quiet. _Their reiatsu... It's practically the same!_

 **[Meow]**

A twig snapped to my left, causing me to whip my head around to the source.

"Geez, don't give yourself whiplash! It's just me."

My lips pressed themselves into a thin line. "Oh"

Kaien's eyebrow twitched, but instead of responding he just sat down next to me by the tree. He was close, but not uncomfortably so.

A few minutes passed before the black-haired lieutenant broke the silence. "What are you hiding, Ichigo?"

I blanched as I looked at him. "Huh?"

Kaien turned his head to look at me, assessing me with his serious eyes. "I said, what are you hiding?"

Returning my gaze up to the sky, I sighed and watched a cloud lazily drift by. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I only have so much patience. It does not go on forever like you may think."

Returning my gaze to the shinigami, I released a sigh upon realizing that he wouldn't take the silent treatment as an answer. "I'm not quite ready yet... I hope you understand..."

Kaien held my gaze for several seconds, as if searching my soul for a lie. He quickly got up and dusted his shihakusho and adjusted the zanpakuto sheathed on his side. "Alright" He offered me a slight grin before disappearing in a flash of Shunpo.

Sighing, I returned my gaze to the sky, but this time I closed my eyes. _What do I do now?_

 **[Meow]**

 **Hey guys. I had a lot more planned for this chapter, but I couldn't get myself to write anymore. I have the idea, but not the inspiration. Sorry guys... It's hard to have inspiration for filler chapters/semi-important chapters. Please forgive me.**

 **P.S – I would have held off from posting this until I added the rest of it, but I feel like I've been jipping you and I didn't want you to have to wait more. So when I post chapter eleven it will be the rest of my idea for this chapter. Thanks guys! ^-^/**

 **P.P.S – All grammarical, punctuational, and misspellings are all mistakes... I know you know that, but please don't think that I write like that because I don't. I know my English very well... I am in Honors English 9 for a reason. I would appreciate it if someone could beta my work. *Throws confetti* Thanks!**

 **P.P.P.S – It's hard to find mistakes in your own work. If you know that, then you're golden.**


	11. A Whisp of Water and Rukia Kuchiki

"...great Minami!" Yuudai's voice carried down from across the room, causing my eye to twitch ever so slightly. "No no! Sit still, will you? You don't concentrate! Just release your consciousness onto your blade. There... that's it."

I bit my lip as I silently listened to Yasujiro-sensei's words, even though they were not aimed at me. Relaxing, I glanced down at the blank asauchi currently sitting comfortably on my lap, fuming at it in silence. I have spent two hours in this room each day for two days, and still nothing!

I closed my eyes once more, hoping that maybe I'll be able to somehow enter my spirit world by force. I'm sick and tired of getting pulled there by my annoying zanpakutou spirit, only to grumble as I'm teased, not being allowed to catch even a glimpse of her form.

Sensei had told us yesterday that if we were being contacted by our zanpakutou spirit, it was a good thing. Most people never get contacted, and the few that do usually wait years until they can hear their spirit's name.

Today had to be the day. I would not...no... I will not wait any longer.

I sucked in a large lungful of air as I concentrated on the blank sword in front of me, hoping to feel _something._ A few minutes later and I'm ready to give up, but then something great happened.

I felt a spark. Not just any spark, but a spark of energy.

All of a sudden all of my senses went blank, causing me to slightly panic. Opening my eyes, I expected to see the other huddled forms of my fellow students, but instead all I saw was a deep dark abyss. I sucked in a breath. I smell nothing; taste nothing. I felt the ground around me, but instead of my now sweaty palms meeting the old, dry oak, they met thick air.

I lost my balance as I floated in space for that moment, feeling nothing; hearing nothing. My eyes frantically searched the dark abyss for anything; any light that might shine through, but alas, it was all in vain. My heartbeat quickened, my breaths sharpened and I found myself trying to find my way, losing myself.

And then it was over.

The soft sand underneath my body helped soothe me as the soundless waves lapped at the shore calmly. The warm whisper of wind that never seemed to cease brushed against my cheek, making me feel at home just like all the other times I had visited. _Breathe..._ I told myself while trying to calm my alarmed heartbeat, holding a hand against my chest while the other one propped itself on the shoreline. I slowly took in the salty air, relishing in the fact that I could now taste, feel, smell, see.

I could hear as well, and there was no way I could miss that childish giggle sounding from just above my ear.

Quickly standing up, I faced the source of the feminine voice.

Interestingly enough, my eyes did not meet thin air, but a rather beautiful woman. She wore a long dark blue dress-like kimono that dropped past the bare pads of her pale feet and pooled onto the brightly lit sand. Long, baggy sleeves dropped past her small hands, hiding them from view. Intricate designs of black swirls and light blue morning glory patterns laced the outsides of the fabric. Her midnight black hair was tied up in a bun, held in place by a light blue flower hairclip. A slight smile graced the tall woman's familiar face as her aqua blue eyes shimmered in the light of the sun.

"Now that you are here of your own free will, we might actually get somewhere."

"Who are you?" I practically shouted as I pointed a finger at her face, racking my mind for any information. My mind turned up blank.

The beautiful woman giggled before smiling a little brighter. "You only just got here, and now you already want to hear my name? My, you are a demanding young man."

A slight blush landed across my cheeks, but I decided to ignore it in hope that the blue-eyed woman had not noticed. She had.

She giggled once more as she hid her mouth behind her long, dark sleeve; bright eyes twinkling.

"D-don't laugh!" I stammered, fighting hard to keep the blush down.

The giggles ceased, but only after a sleeve had lifted up and wiped a lone tear from the corner of her eye. "Very well, I will tell you my name." I watched the woman close her mouth and wait a few seconds before speaking once more, much to my annoyance. "My name is...Nejibana."

I sucked in a breath as I felt myself getting forcibly pulled from my inner world, only catching a slight glimpse of a sad smile as my consciousness was tugged to the real world. As I opened my eyes, I noticed that the blade of the asauchi was no longer a dull gray color, but a glimmering silver. The wrapping around the handle was no longer black, but a dark blue, and the tsuba now had images of swirling waves etched into the wood. I glanced down at the now brightly shining blue sheath as I grabbed it and returned my new zanpakutou to the wood. I would get a chance to try out shikai later, but not here...

Suddenly remembering I was not alone, I glanced around at the other academy students near me. They all had their eyes closed, sweat furrowing some brows while sleep claiming others. I almost snorted, almost.

Standing up, I tied the sword to my obi and leaned backwards with my hands pushed against my back, my fingers intertwining as a small resounding crack echoed around the room. I had to push back the urge to leave in favor of padding up beside the teacher and waiting for him to rise from his current conversation.

Reaching Yuudai, I stopped just a foot behind him respectfully, waiting for him to finish. When he did, I spoke, "I'm done for the day, Sensei."

"Mm... Well... I suppose you can leave for the day... It's not like anyone's getting anything done in this last class anyways," he scratched the back of his head before continuing, "Alright, you can go."

At that, I turned around and headed out of the stuffy building, glad to feel the cold air against my sweaty skin.

 **[Meow]**

 _"Ichigo"_

I stopped walking towards my dorm in favor of glancing around myself. Everyone was still in class. Who could that be..?

A giggle resounded from what I now identified as my inner conscious. " _It's Nejibana."_

 _Oh... How come you contacted me?_

I was surprised to hear her respond back. " _I can hear your thoughts, silly,"_ The mental image of a smile was sent, " _I contacted you because I remembered something important."_ Her tone suddenly turned serious, " _One important detail: What does Kaien's zanpakutou look like?"_

My eyes widened. _Wha..? Oh! Now that you mention it...his zanpakutou looks just like yours... Do you mean..?_

A sigh could be heard. " _Yes"_

 _Then what do you suppose I should do?_

 _"Go to your dorm, Ichigo, I'm pretty sure Nobuo keeps bandages somewhere. You've seen them before, have you not? He's so afraid of getting hurt..."_

My eyebrow went up at that. _How do you know that?_

I felt her smile once more before she responded with, " _I have access to your memories as well."_

I huffed at that bit of information. _Alright..._ I scratched the back of my head. _What do you want me to do after I get the bandages?_

 _"Wrap the tsuba and the handle with them, Ichigo. That should cover for you for now."_

 _And what if someone asks me why I have wrapped my 'asauchi' with cloth?_ I asked, skeptical.

A small moment of silence passed as Nejibana contemplated this. After a few seconds passed, she responded with, " _Just tell them that it is comfortable, and that you like it that way."_

I huffed one more. _Alright_

Returning my focus to the real world, I glanced once more around myself to check for any who might have noticed my standing still, before then deciding that no one had and walked back toward my room that I shared with two others.

Opening the door, I went inside and quickly walked to the bed my two roommates shared and ruffled through the already opened gray bag of Nobuo's.

After a few seconds I found the first aid kit, opened the lid, and snatched the roll of bandages from the inside. Bending to my side, I wrapped my zanpakutou's tsuba and handle with the white cloth before then tearing it, tying it in a knot, and returning the roll to the box.

I quickly returned the white first aid kit to the bag and backed away, not noticing the gaze leveled on me.

I rested a hand on my new zanpakutou, her energy pulsating and comforting, as I turned to go.

"Where are you going?" A suspicious voice asked from the top of the bunk.

I spun around to meet the dark gray eyes of Takahiro Funabashi. "To train," I responded, eyeing the teen.

Takahiro pursed his lips, folding down the page of the book he was currently reading. "Why did you wrap your sword with those bandages you found in Nobuo's bag?"

I glared at him and clutched my now blue sheath at my side on instinct. "None of your business."

The raven-haired teen narrowed his eyes and held my gaze for a moment longer before breaking eye contact and returning to his novel.

I huffed before quickly exiting the room, not wanting to be subjected to another one of the student's questions.

 **[Meow]**

I arrived at the edge of my personal training clearing, now Rukia Kuchiki's, and waited for the nervous girl to show up.

Not thirty minutes later, I found the young soul reaper slowly walking into the clearing, glancing around herself. "It looks so much different in the daylight," she muttered under her breath.

"Yo!" I shouted as I walked from the tree I had been propped against while I waited. "Glad to see you showed up."

The young Kuchiki smiled a bit before resting her hand on the sheath of her zanpakutou. "You said you would help me with my zanjutsu."

I unsheathed my sword. "That I did. Now, if you're ready, would you like to start? Or should I?"

The raven-head smirked before pulling her sword from its sheath in one swift movement, "I'd like to."

I prepared myself, shifting all limbs in the correct position, careful to not nudge the white cloth from the tsuba. "Okay"

In the time of half a second, Rukia had launched herself at me, aiming at my chest with her zanpakutou. I shifted to the side and brought my own zanpakutou to meet hers in a resounding _clang._

"I thought you said you weren't good at zanjustsu!" I said as I shoved the Kuchiki backwards a bit, retreating a few feet away.

"I'm not. Maybe you're just too terrible at it to be that much of a help to me after all...carrot-top."

My eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Why, you! Don't call me that!" I shouted at her as I charged and swung my sword, clashing against her own.

Her eyes suddenly widened. "I-I'm sorry, Shiba-dono. I don't know what came over me." She barely parried a blow sent to her side. "I didn't mean it!"

I gritted my teeth as I dashed to the side and sliced at her back, effectively scoring a small cut on her uniform, but not hitting any flesh. "It's better than you calling me Shiba-dono," I responded with a scowl. "Although I don't entirely appreciate it."

"S-sorry..." She stammered once more as she backed away from me and lowered both her zanpakutou and her head.

"No!" I suddenly shouted, causing the young shinigami's head to snap back up and stare at me with wide eyes. "Don't you dare apologize! I don't know what made you so shy, timid, and sorry, but quit it, at least around me. If you're going to train with me, we will treat each other as equals, alright?" My anger was rising now. Whoever had told this girl that she had to be this way was wrong. "You will call me Ichigo, not Shiba-dono. And don't ever, ever apologize for something that you don't need to apologize for!"

I dove at her, and with surprising new confidence, she raised her sword and deflected my own, sending me skidding back a foot or so. "I want you to fight with confidence. I want you to be sure of yourself. You understand that, Rukia Kuchiki?"

Her tear filled eyes rose and met my own, causing my confidence to waver slightly. _Did I go too far?_

"Thank you... Ichigo..."

I smiled a bit, losing my near constant scowl. "No problem." I raised my sword and bellowed, "Now come at me with everything you've got!"

Rukia smiled as she raised her sword and started to charge with a new-found burst of speed, responding with, "On it!"

 **[Meow]**

 **How did you like it? Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks 3 ~Turtle**


	12. The Rain Continues To Fall

"Oh, Ichigo, what do you have there?" A curious Kaien leaned over and prodded my shiny blue sheath.

"None of your business," I responded, not really wanting to go into detail.

An amused smile stretched across the lieutenant's features, although a barely noticeable trace of annoyance could be seen there as well. "No, I believe it is." He quickly snatched the sheath, pulling it from my obi.

"H-hey!"

A concentrated air soon surrounded the black-haired man as he slid a calloused hand down the sheath. "This isn't the sheath of an asauchi. Where did you get this?" he suddenly demanded as his grip on the wooden thing grew tighter.

A hint of panic could be heard in my voice, "It's mine!" I quickly jumped to my feet and tried to snatch the sheath back from the man, with little success.

Kaien just continued to dodge my assault as he moved his gaze to the katana rested inside the blue-colored wood. Touching the cloth-covered tsuba, he reeled back and dropped the blade onto the lush grass as a spark of angry yet familiar reiatsu lanced through his right arm. "Ichigo, I demand answers now!" He shouted as he whipped around to face me once more, only to meet thin air. He quickly turned toward the sword left on the ground, but saw the same thing, nothing.

Eyes widened in realization as he quickly enveloped the area in his reiatsu, certain to find such an identical feel in the air. He was not disappointed.

Kaien jumped towards the source, which was hiding behind a bush about thirty feet away. "There!" He shouted as he pulled the prickly branches away to meet…nothing.

There, on the ground, laid the top part of my academy uniform, blue reiatsu rolling off of it in waves. _Damn,_ the lieutenant thought, _he did it again._

The Shiba head wasted no time in shunpoing to his division to inform his captain. _When I find you, Ichigo, you better have some answers._

 **[Meow]**

 _Run._ That was the only thought going through my head at the moment.

 _He knows. He knows. He knows. Dangit, he knows!_

" _No, he doesn't_ ," a small voice in my head supplied, " _but he is getting close."_

Thin sheets of sweat blanketed my bare torso, rolling slowly down my toned muscles and hitting the brim of my hakama. _I can't go back, he'll be there. What do I do?_

" _Perhaps we should explore the Rukongai. There are probably some places in the lower districts to train and hide at the same time,"_ Nejibana suggested.

My pace increased. _Yeah… You may be right, but what about Kaien? He's sure to find me eventually. You know how suspicious he is of me._

The zanpakutou spirit sighed. _"There is nothing we can do."_

I passed through the east soul gate in a blur, startling the half asleep giant of a gatekeeper.

" _Your shunpo is getting quite impressive."_

 _Please don't change the subject._

The spirit sighed wistfully, but did not speak again.

 **[Meow]**

 _"Stop"_

 _Are you sure?_ I asked the beautiful zanpakutou spirit as I glanced around at the small clearing in the thick pine forest I had landed in. We were currently in District 14 East.

 _"Yes"_

I sighed. _All right…_ I walked over to a fallen log resting off to the side. White mushrooms grew from the right and green lichen covered most of the bottom. Staring at the only resting spot (rotten too) in disgust, I quickly decided to sit down after a sharp mental jab sent by Nejibana. I sucked in a breath and sat my sealed sword on my lap, crossing my legs and getting into a comfortable position on the log.

Entering my inner world, I was met by a long, deadly weapon hurtling towards me. Acting on instinct, I quickly flung myself to the side, latching onto the familiar pole like my life depended on it, and landing harshly onto the soft sand.

Glancing up, I scowled at Nejibana, who wore a smug smirk and held an identical copy of my own weapon in her slender hand. The smugness soon disappeared, however, as her hard gaze landed on me. She grasped her shikai with strong fingers and twirled it in the air, throwing it down in a final arc in front of her. A shower of clear water droplets splashed up behind her as if she was hit by a large ocean wave.

Without a second more to waste, the black-haired woman launched herself toward me, trident at the ready. I barely had enough time to block the incoming attack as I brought up my own identical shikai, ready to block the blow.

 **[Meow]**

 _"You know my name, but is that enough?" Nejibana called as I clenched my teeth several feet away, sword arm hanging limply at my side and bloodied. Scarlet drops rolled down my skin and colored the sand._

 _I remained silent as I painstakingly picked up the dropped sealed zanpakuto at my feet with my left arm, the weight feeling awkward in my palm._

 _"Tell me, Ichigo, why don't you feel connected to me, as you should?"_

 _The statement stung, as the female had intended. "I…Nejibana I-"_

 _"Who are you trying to fool?" The spirit shouted at me, a small prick of wetness appearing in the corner of her eye. "Who_ are _you? What do I mean to you? How do you see me?" A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why do you reject me?"_

 _My jaw clenched over and over again, my awkward grip on my sword tightening as my knuckles grew white. "I don't reject you, Nejibana!"_

 _A sword swung down in a perfectly executed arc, barely getting blocked by its partner. Panting heavily, I quickly disengaged and jumped several feet away._

 _"Don't lie to me! You reject me! Why must you make me suffer through this, Ichigo?" Nejibana's cries sounded slightly hysterical._

 _"I said I don't reject you! You are my sword; you lend me your power!" I quickly leapt to the side as a shiny blade, wet with fresh blood, sliced through the area my head once was._

 _"…I am a partner. I am_ your _partner. We work together!" Her long hair swooshed to the side as she shunpoed to my left and stabbed, narrowly grazing my side as I bent backwards._

 _"…I… Nejibana I…" I jumped up over the sharp point of her sword and swung down with my own, catching her on her sword arm. "You… You belong to Kaien, not me."_

 _An angry hiss sounded behind me as I took a step backward and aimed my sword at her torso. It missed by centimeters. "But you_ are _Kaien."_

 _"I'm not!" I shouted, my patience breaking. "I'm not Kaien! I don't have his memories, his experience! I am not Kaien! You are his zanpakutou. You know him better than me. I-" My breath hitched as I was stabbed through the shoulder. Quickly pulling away, the metal slowly slid from my sore flesh._

 _Dark liquid continued to pour onto the soft sands._

 _"Ichigo…" Nejibana stood straight and lowered her sword. "I know as much as you do. I remember nothing. All I know is that I am yours, and you are_ mine."

 _I hesitated for a second before dropping my sword and walking up to the tortured woman, enveloping her in a hug. After a brief second, she slowly returned it, wrapping her long, delicate arms around my torso. "I'm sorry, Nejibana. I'm so, so sorry."_

 _Nejibana closed her eyes before sighing and letting her head rest on my shoulder. "What do you most desire?"_

 _A small confused expression slowly dominated my features, though it went unnoticed by the female. "To protect"_

 _The black-haired zanpakutou spirit giggled before releasing me and returning to her usually normal demeanor. "Such a simple desire, but a good one nonetheless. I suppose…" she leaned down and cupped her hand to my ear, "My release phrase is…"_

 _My eyes widened as I heard it, a new found power slowly coursing through my veins._

 _A playful smile spread across the woman's luscious lips. "Take good care of me." She grinned as I scowled at her, though it lacked any real heat._

 _"Don't forget who you are…"_

 **[Meow]**

Clang!

Nejibana's shikai flashed out at my own, clashing against the sharp prongs in a shower of sparks. "Well Ichigo? It's been a week since I've told you my shikai release. Is that all you can do?"

Gritting my teeth, I pushed the strong spirit away with the pole clenched in my hands. "No!"

"Then tell me, do you know how to properly use me?"

I kept silent, twirling the trident in the air, water swirling around me from both sharp ends and spinning around me in a beautiful show of sparkling beauty.

I leapt to the side and lashed out at her with the twisted spike at the end, scoring a slight cut on her arm, and quickly spun the zanpakutou to lash out again with the prongs. Nejibana blocked the blow with her own weapon and pulled upwards, both prongs stuck in each other. My eyes grew wide as my shikai was pulled from my arms and thrown into the sand several feet away.

Hesitating for a second, I quickly launched myself towards my only means of protection.

It was a mistake.

Gasping as the cold prongs of her trident pierced the flesh of my stomach; I stumbled back and gripped the pole of her weapon, weakly pulling at it. My vision slowly went in and out before going dark, stumbling backwards and collapsing onto my back on the soft, welcoming sand.

"You're not yet ready."

 **[Meow]**

Drip

I groaned as I weakly raised an arm to cover my face from the soft droplets of water that landed on my skin. It was all for naught.

After awakening from the one-sided fight in my inner world, I had collapsed shortly after, landing just next to the rotting log, the smell of rain just on the edge of my senses. I had closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping to escape the ghost pains of our battle, which had only existed in my mindscape. Though felt like they were real at the moment.

I quickly sat up, though painfully, as another large drop of water landed just on my eye. "Urgh!" Pulling myself to my feet, I trudged over to an empty patch of slightly dry yet still muddy ground and planted my bottom on it.

A few minutes went by before I suddenly heard, "You look pretty messed up."

My head shot up at the sudden voice breaking the quiet. "K-Kuchiki-san!"

"Just call me Rukia." The petite shinigami said as she watched me from her position against a tree, sheltering from the rain.

"Right…"

The raven-haired female pursed her lips. "What are you doing here? I tracked your reiatsu, it was flaring pretty badly." She slowly walked over to me and bent down, holding out her hand. "What happened?"

I gladly accepted it and pulled myself to my feet, glancing down at my now mud-covered clothing. "It's nothing."

She let go of my hand and gave me a sideways I-don't-believe-you look.

"Look…Rukia…" I slowly walked over to the log and retrieved my sealed zanpakutou, returning it to my obi. "I'll tell you later."

It looked as the shinigami wanted to say more, but I beat her to it. "Let's get out of this weather." She gave me a curious glance before replying with, "Why, don't you like the rain?"

I looked at her before slowly walking away, the girl closely on my heels. "No…" I glanced up at the sky, a hand coming up to shield my eyes, "I hate the rain."

 **[Meow]**

 **Sorry guys for taking so long to update! I hoped to include some interesting scenes so as to make up for it. Also, in case you might be wondering, I skipped about two weeks since the last chapter/scene. I'm pretty sure many of you will get the meaning of that last part. If you didn't, just me saying this might help. Heh**

 **Thank you sooooo much for reading, following, and favoriting! I give my thanks to everyone that did! ^-^**

 **So…things such as that and reviews are what keep me going! Thanks again! ~Turtle~**


	13. Resolve

A few minutes passed in utter silence as Rukia and I trudged to what looked like an abandoned building in the distance, hoping to find some sort of shelter from the now pouring rain.

"So..." I heard Rukia start to say. I glanced back over my shoulder to stare at her. "Hmm? You say something?"

The raven-haired girl looked away as if she had been caught in a dirty deed. "It's nothing."

Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to let it go as I returned my gaze to the ever-nearing building in the distance. If I squinted, it looked like a half fallen apart shack. The person who originally lived there probably left in search of better living quarters or was killed by a hollow. "Whatever"

We reached the old home after another few minutes of trudging through the soaked undergrowth, quickly taking shelter in whatever was left of the old roof. There wasn't much.

"Ichigo..." And there she was again; trying to start a conversation she had no intention of continuing without me saying anything.

Maybe if I answered, she would. "What?" My eye twitched slightly.

"You said you would tell me. Now," she gestured around at the abandoned structure and the pounding rain, "is a great time for it."

Sighing, I ran a calloused hand through my bright orange locks and then finished off the move with a hand moving to pinch the bridge of my nose. "If I tell you, will you promise to believe me?"

If it were possible, a bright yellow question mark would have been hovering over the petite shinigami's head at the moment, but it wasn't. "Huh?"

My eyebrow twitched again. Sighing in annoyance and impatience, I decided for a different approach. "I'm going to tell you something that shouldn't even possible. You most likely won't believe me and will dub me insane, unless I provide you with sufficient proof, which I might have."

Rukia's deadpan expression was not helping. "You didn't have to say it like that."

I returned the gesture. "Yes I did." I went to say more, but was abruptly cut off.

"I would like in on that explanation of yours too."

I whipped around to come face-to-face with a soaked Kaien, Rukia's startled noise going unnoticed as my warm chocolate brown eyes met the cold ocean blue of the lieutenant's. My face scrunched up as I took him in with scrutinizing eyes, before then turning back to Rukia. "It's best if you don't know. Ruk-Urk!" I fell backwards in surprise as I felt a pain blossom from a quickly darkening bruise on my back. "What was that for?!" I shouted at him, not noticing that the man did not have his trademark grin present even once while he was here.

Instead of those understanding and cheerful eyes that I was used to seeing, all I saw was anger, annoyance, and...was that...hurt? "I'm done with your crap, Ichigo!" He yelled before settling into a ready position and slowly unsheathing his zanpakutou.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and backed up a few feet as I heard Rukia gasp. "K-Kaien-dono, what are you doing?"

"I thought we understood each other; I thought you would trust me enough to tell me, but...I guess I was wrong." he said with a strained voice. Clearly this was not something he was used to doing. He finished pulling his sword out and pointed it at me. "Draw your sword!"

I put a hand on the cloth-covered hilt of my own zanpakutou before then hesitating."Kai-"

"I said draw your sword!"

The rain pelted me, since I had moved out of the protection of the old building. I didn't know what to do. What _can_ I do? I don't want to fight him.

 _"Draw your sword, Ichigo. There is no escaping this."_

 _Why?_

 _"If you run now...he will never trust you again, let alone forgive you." The spirit sighed. "If you run from this battle, he will track you down. You will be seen as someone who cannot be trusted. Do you understand?"_

 _That bad, huh?_

 _"You've let it get this way. Now you must fix what you have broken. Unsheathe your sword Ichigo."_

Sighing in resignation, I slowly drew my sword from her glistening sheath. I shifted my feet into the correct position and brought up my zanpakutou in front of my body in a defensive position.

"I-Ichigo!"

I looked the black-haired lieutenant in the eye once more, pretending Rukia was not there. "I've really screwed up, huh?"

Focusing on the battle ahead, Kaien prepared himself, letting his battle-hardened instincts take over for him. He made no move to respond. Instead, he brought his blue-hilted katana up higher and launched himself at me, aiming for my chest.

Flashing backwards in a small burst of shunpo, I just managed to barely bring my own zanpakutou up to block the strong blow from the clearly seasoned officer. I quickly pushed the man away using more muscle in my arms than I would have liked and retreated to think of something, anything.

I didn't have much time to think.

Kaien was back, this time aiming for something different. I narrowly dodged by launching myself to the side and swinging out with my own sword, only to meet steel, a resounding clang and a shower of sparks to show for it. "You're strong," I commented, hoping to lighten the mood. He made no response; didn't even twitch a single muscle in his face! Now who looks like a stick-up-his-butt Kuchiki?

He swung again, again, and again, clanging against my zanpakutou over and over again. I was already starting to feel the strain on my muscles and even on my own sword's steel. I-no, we-wouldn't last long like this.

I slashed out with my zanpakutou again, hoping to score a hit. It was only natural that I didn't. I tried again, and just when I thought it was going to connect, he had disappeared.

Feeling a cold steel blade at my neck, I couldn't help but think that it was over.

 _"Fool!"_

"You cannot scratch me." The lieutenant spoke for the first time since the one-sided fight had started. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, waiting for the inevitable sensation of sword sliding through flesh. It never came.

Instead of discovering death, I was surprised to feel the pressure against my neck disappear. Kaien had released me. I turned in confusion, searching the man's face. I could have sworn I had found a trace of amusement in those ocean eyes of his, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Release your shikai."

My eyes widened in response. "Huh? That's silly. What makes you think I-"

A hint of anger lanced through Kaien's facial features, showing what he was really feeling all this time. "Don't lie to me! All you've done is lie to me, right down to the first day I met you!" he snarled, anger evident on his face. "Show it to me! Show it to me so I can confirm with my own eyes what I've been suspecting all along!"

My face twisted into a scowl. "No"

"No?" he whispered, his black bangs falling down to cover his eyes as he stared at me.

"Ichigo!" My head whipped to the source. Rukia. "Do you have a death wish? Do what he says!"

"Rukia...I can't." I lowered my sword, but only slightly.

The black-haired girl didn't know what to think. "Why not?!"

"Yes, why not? What is so bad that you can't tell the person you've been closest to for all the time you've been here?" This was Kaien now. He looked me straight in the eyes, his bangs falling back to reveal orbs filled with anger. "Release your zanpakutou."

 _Nejibana?_

 _"...Ichigo...it might be the only way."_

I inwardly clenched my teeth. What am I suppose to do?

My thoughts were cut off as an irritated noise came from the direction of Kaien himself. His patience was running thin. Even Ukitake-taichou had his limits. My eyes widened as I saw the man slowly twirl his zanpakutou, gaining speed as a golden light started to glow from the sword, the weapon morphing into something more...majestic.

"Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana." It was a whisper, carried off into the now howling wind of the storm.

The golden light enveloped the now darkening storm-battered landscape, before muting out to reveal a pristine trident clenched in white knuckles.

I gulped before slowly, in his eyes, bringing up my zanpakutou to ward of the violent assault of attacks all targeted at me. I couldn't keep up.

Blood originating from my chest spurted up to join the pounding water from the sky in the dance of falling liquid. I can't last even a second. Matching his strength was next to impossible with my current power level.

 _"Where is your resolve, Ichigo?"_

My eyes widened as I backed away quickly from the lieutenant. Much good that did, he was quickly advancing on me. _Nejibana..._

 _"Ichigo?"_

 _Lend me your strength._

 _"Our strength," she corrected with a smirk._

A small smile settled upon my features, confusing the other two people nearby.

"Ichigo...?" Rukia hesitantly asked, not sure what to do. I didn't respond, wouldn't have to. The answer would be coming soon enough.

Feeling returned to my sore arms as a new-found strength, yet feeling as if this wasn't the first, coursed through my veins. Kaien's eyes widened as he watched me twirl the katana, the bandages starting to fall away as the power from the release enveloped the blade.

Time seemed to stop, the rain feeling as if it was now stuck in the sky, hanging there. The roaring was gone, replaced with the eerie silence of suspense. A bright golden light was all that could be seen as three shocking words were muttered, yet heard by all ears, out loud by a pair of lips no one would have suspected.

"Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana."

 **[Meow]**

 **Did you like it? I hope you did! Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with school and stuff at home. Plus I've recently gotten Invisalign and...it's really painful. Sorry guys, I'll try to post the next chapter much sooner to make it up to you.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **~Turtle**


	14. I'm Unnamed

"Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana."

The light died down, but the shock remained.

In my hands I held a beautiful crystalline trident, shadows of non-existent ripples of water shone on the deadly weapon, the sound of waves rushing up to kiss my lone eardrums.

The difference was spectacular. Not only was the pain in my muscles relieved, but new energy was now running through my veins. The strain of battle only moments before was gone, replaced with a new sensation of uniting with one's sword spirit into one whole being. We were one, Nejibana and I, and no one would tear us apart.

Gripping his own identical copy of the magnificent trident before him in his own hands, Kaien couldn't help but ask the one question that was nagging at him from the back of his mind.

"W-who are you?"

I twirled Nejibana, water twirling around me in a glimmering beauty. "My name..." I started with a twinkle in my eye, "is Ichigo Kurosaki, Kaien Shiba. I'm sorry I ever took yours." With that said, the black-haired lieutenant was left pondering on the meaning behind that statement. I didn't give him long, though, as I leaped forward, glimmering trident in hand, and attacked.

"Urgh!" Kaien half shouted, half groaned as the force behind my attack slammed into him, sliding him backwards and causing his sandaled feet to leave imprints on the ground muddied ground.

Pushing back with more force than necessary, I was able to fling myself far enough to feel comfortable with the amount of distance put between us. Never lowering my shikai, I leveled my hard gaze onto a confused Kaien. Obviously he had no idea what had just occurred, and I don't blame him.

I cleared my throat before bringing a hand to my bangs plastered to my forehead by the annoying cascade of rainfall around us and pushed the hair to a more comfortable position. "I don't want to fight you." It was said as if one were speaking of the weather. "And...I knew that one day it would come to this, but I always denied it."

Kaien lowered his zanpakutou as he realized I was not prone to attack again for a while, if ever. "You should have told me," he ground out bitterly, still angry with me. It was not something I could deny. It was the truth. I should have told him, but I didn't.

"You're right."

The shinigami lieutenant looked up, searching my gaze for something, anything. With a sigh of relief, Kaien's shikai sputtered out and formed back down into his simple katana before it was placed at his hip. "I trust you."

Smirking, I swirled Nejibana for emphasis before letting my own identical zanpakutou do the same. I felt the beautiful spirit's smile as a soft whisper of wind caressed my cheek.

I barely noticed as I felt Rukia's presence appear next to mine and the rain around the scene started to lessen, if only slightly. _I'm sure,_ I thought, _both of them will want answers._

Right on cue, Kaien's face lost its lopsided grin. "Ichigo." You would expect him to ask a million questions that I had already planned out answers for, right? Nope.

"You are a Shiba, right?" His voice was uncertain, almost as if... No, that couldn't have been hope...

I glanced at him from where I was standing slightly sideways. "Yeah..."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief. I almost thought I lost my baby cousin." He smirked at my scowling expression.

Mentally berating myself for the awkward explanation I was unprepared to give, I responded with an awkward, "Well...I am your cousin, but I'm also not. It's a little..." I rubbed the back of my neck as I searched for the word, "complicated."

He raised an eyebrow. "Will it explain everything?"

I huffed as I looked away, eyes accidentally falling on a strangely silent Rukia in the process. "Yeah."

"Good!" he suddenly exclaimed cheerfully. "Now let's get out of this rain." He walked over to Rukia and I, latched onto our separate uniforms, and practically dragged us until we were under the roof of the abandoned building. He leaned up against the wall of the building and sighed, his raven dark bangs coming to fall over his eyes in soaking wet mops. "So what are you?"

"I'm a 'what' now?!" I shouted in indignation. A smirk was all I got in response. "Ugh..." I rubbed an eye with my thumb. "Don't think I'm weird or anything, but..." _What could go wrong?_ "I'm from the future," I deadpanned.

Blank looks were all I got in response.

 _"Subtle."_

 _Shut up._

Kaien suddenly kneeled over as if in pain. I was about to run to him to see what was wrong when I suddenly realized the source of the issue. He was laughing. Hard.

A tick-mark appeared on my forehead as I waited with ever-building irritation at the man. After what seemed like a minute, he stood straight and wiped a lone tear from his eye. His eyes were filled with mirth and his face was twisted in an amused grin. "The future? Seriously, that the best you got?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm not joking."

"'Course you're not."

I twitched my eyebrow as I slowly explained to him what had happened with the Hat-'n'-Clogs guy and the time before and leading up to meeting him. After finishing, Kaien couldn't help but let his amused smile fall from his face. "Now that you say that, it all kind of makes sense. You know...the pass and family clothes."

I tilted my head down in acknowledgement.

Someone cleared their throat. "If you're really from the future like you say you are, then what of your reiatsu and zanpakutou? Are you the future Kaien-dono?"

I chocked on my spit when I heard the last bit. "I-Uh...I... I guess you could say that."

Kaien looked incredulous. "But you said your name was Ichigo Kurosaki. How are _you_ me? You're even weaker than me!"

Looking at him with a defeated expression, I sighed. "I'm not you, but I am. Does that answer your question?" My eye was twitching again.

 _"Calm down, Ichigo. They don't understand. Don't expect them to."_

"Please don't tell anyone else."

Both soul reapers raised their eyebrows. Rukia was the first to speak. "Alright."

Kaien remained quiet. Noticing his silence, I glanced over to him and scowled. "Well?"

"No."

I was not expecting that. Startled, I asked the question on my mind. "What?"

"I said no. I will not tell anyone else but my captain."

I nodded my head at him. That I could understand. Clenching my teeth, I prepared myself for their questions after one simple sentence. "Kaien... I'm your reincarnation." _I definitely could have worded that better._

Both soul reapers seemed taken aback. "Y-you're what?" Rukia whispered as she glanced from me to him. Gears clinked together as she finally understood.

"Eh?" Kaien's face was blank. Thinking back on everything I had said, he realized now that if he believed my tale of time-travel, then there was no denying what had come after that. After all, no trace of amusement could be found anywhere on my features. I was not pulling a half-assed joke.

"I see..." Rukia looked down to the ground, a sullen expression on her features. "How did you...he...die?" Kaien stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked at her.

"I don't know," was the only response I offered the poor girl.

"I see..." was her repeated answer.

A small smile spread across Kaien's lips as he walked forward and grabbed both of our shoulders. "That's in the future, right? I'm still here, Rukia." He looked down at her and offered the raven head a wide toothy grin. He looked to me before adding with a slightly more serious tone, "Let's get away from here. Don't want to catch a cold."

I offered the best smile I could conjure at the time. "Yeah." Looking over at Rukia, I forced it to widen a tiny bit farther, "Let's go."

Rukia's head lifted to reveal her pale face stained with tears. My smile automatically dropped upon seeing it. To my surprise, though, she managed a weak smile. "Yeah...Let's go, Kaien-dono."

She never noticed as both men in her presence nodded their heads.

And Nejibana smiled.

 **[Meow]**

 **Alright guys, ready for a small side story to start? I have to have something right?**

 **P.S. - Don't forget about Ichigo's roommates! –wink-**

 **Haha I wonder what Ukitake-san's reaction would be.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! :D ~Turtle~**

 **(-cough- Sorry for the –cough- short chapter –cough-)**

 **I REGRET NOTHING**


	15. Hollow Patrol

**I apologize in advance for the extremely short chapter and the longer than usual wait. I have been struck with writer's block and have also had much on my plate.**

 **Spring break is coming up! In that time I will most likely be busy, so please do not expect me to update even a week after this chapter is posted. I will try to update as fast as I can, but no promises.**

 **I also need to mention that another reason the next chapter will be out late is because I will be updating/editing/possibly adding scenes in the older chapters. I did warn you ahead of time that this would happen, but in case you forgot, here it is.**

 **In any case, enjoy! :D**

 **[Meow]**

"So why am I here again?" I asked as I wiggled my left pinky finger in my ear, a bored expression on my face.

Kaien sighed before pulling his fingers through his hair. "I got permission from the academy's headmaster for you to come with me on a patrolling mission." He grinned and patted my shoulder. "Sound fun?"

I frowned.

The raven-haired man had a visible irk mark throbbing on his head for a moment. "Don't look so enthusiastic!"

Crossing my arms, I glared at my…cousin. "Yeah, whatever." I heard him sigh, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

Grass rustled and a black-clad midget of a shinigami appeared between us. She knelt over slightly to regain her breath, huffing. "I…am here…Kaien-dono." She looked up and offered the best smile she could manage while out of breath.

"Good to see ya, Kuchiki!" Kaien grinned and placed a hand atop her head, messing her dark hair. "Let's head to the barracks to gather the rest of the troop!"

"Right!"

 _Why do I have to come again?_

 **[Meow]**

"Aak!"

"Rukia!" I shouted as I watched the raven-head get slammed to the ground by the hollow's massive green tail. Its gorilla-like white mask shone with a dull light as it clawed out with its claws towards the other unseated officers nearby. Its long raven hair splayed out behind it as it opened the maw of its white mask and released a generic hollow roar.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I ran up to the fallen shinigami and bent down to offer my hand. I noticed the large scuff mark on her cheek. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"I'm alright," she muttered as she reached out and grasped my hand, pulling herself up. Reaching a hand to her face, she winced as a shock of pain was felt.

"Take this!" Kaien shouted as he leapt up and brought his own copy of Nejibana down hard onto the beast, effectively slicing it in half. He landed gracefully onto the ground next to the already dissipating monster, placing his zanpakutou back into her respective sheath.

An unseated shinigami with brown hair ran up to the lieutenant to congratulate him as well as the rest of the patrol group. "Well done!" he shouted as he placed his sword back into its sheath.

"As always, Kaien-dono!" another shouted with a smile on his tanned face, his freckles seemingly crinkling slightly.

"Our lieutenant took it down!" a man with a bald spot atop his head shouted as he hung a scrawny arm around his companions neck.

A gnarly looking man with large muscles all across his body laughed a hearty laugh. "Mission accomplished!"

Rukia continued to stare after her lieutenant, watching as he conversed with his fellow squad mates. "Uhh Rukia?" I asked as I looked down at her. She hadn't even gone to wipe the dirt from her hakama. She smiled as she looked up at me.

"Nothing, Ichigo." Her lips were pressed together in a true, genuine smile. It quickly disappeared as she wobbled slightly and almost fell over. My arms flashed out and caught her. "Ah-ouch…" Rukia muttered as she pressed her palm to her hurt arm.

I glanced down at her, frowning. "You should get that looked at." Not waiting for an answer, I helped her stand straight again, making sure she would not topple over.

"Yeah…" It seemed as though she was going to say more, but she was cut off as a white rag came out from behind her and wiped the dirt from her face. "Huh…?"

"Miyako-san!" I said in surprise, "I didn't realize you were here!"

The beautiful woman simply smiled before offering the rag to a stunned Rukia, who accepted it with a muttered thanks. "Are you all right?" the smiling woman asked as the raven hair hanging on either side of her face blew slightly in the warm breeze.

Rukia's face finally registered understanding, and she was quick to raise her hands in defense. "Y-yes, it's nothing, really!"

Miyako's smile sat on her lips as she contemplated us both. "I see... That's good."

"He-y!" A voice shouted from a distance, getting closer. It was Kaien's. I scowled, but decided that if possible, I would like to be left out of the conversation. "He-y!" He was coming into view, waving his hand as his sandaled feet thumped against the lush grass of the field. Several unseated officers looked our direction. He finally reached us, glancing at me only momentarily before smiling at Rukia and Miyako both. "Hey, Miyako, I didn't know you were here."

 _Well that makes two of us,_ I thought, being careful not to say it aloud.

The lieutenant's wife turned and faced her husband, Rukia standing directly behind her. "Just in case you let the hollow get away, I thought I should come to take care of things," she responded as I chewed the inside of my mouth.

Unimportant shinigami continued to chat amongst themselves.

Kaien's face was laced with confusion for a split second before it lit up with amusement. He laughed. "I wouldn't get beaten that easily!" Miyako laughed with him. The lieutenant turned to Rukia, completely ignoring me. Figures. "Kuchiki, sorry, but could you call Sentaro and Kiyone? We're pulling out."

The small, raven-haired girl nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Yes, sir!" She turned to her superior's wife and bowed. "Miyako-dono, thank you very much." She turned to me last and smiled. "Thanks, Ichigo."

I returned it with a small one of my own. "Anytime."

Miyako smiled as well. I suppose this is a smiling party. "Take care."

"Yes!" Rukia shouted as she bowed again towards her superiors and took off in the direction of the squad barracks.

I quickly turned around and proceeded to tip-toe my way out of Kaien's sight. It did not work out quite as planned.

I gagged as I felt said man's hand reach out and grab the collar of my shihakusho, keeping me from escaping further. "Where are you going?" I could picture his smiling face dissipating in my mind and being replaced with irritation.

I slowly turned around with a sheepish smile. "I can explain."

The lieutenant twitched his eyebrow while Miyako giggled, a hand flying up to her mouth to muffle the sound. I could still hear it. He slowly dragged me back by my collar, towering over me. "Can you tell me why you were absolutely useless in killing any hollows _at all_ on this trip?"

I gulped and visibly sweated. "I couldn't release my shikai?" Oops, wrong answer.

Tugging at the fist enclosed around the cloth around my neck, I managed to escape and take off in the fastest shunpo I could manage. "Get back here, Ichigo!" I heard Kaien shout as Miyako's giggles turned into full-blown laughter.

 **[Meow]**

I groaned as I slowly pulled myself into bed, nursing a dark blue bruise sprouting on my cheek.

On the side of the bunk bead was a small, hastily written piece of paper taped to a bar above my head. It read:

Note to self:

Don't _ever_ piss off Kaien again.

Being dropped off into squad 11's training grounds was _not_ fun.

Groaning, I pulled the sheets over my battered body, protecting myself from the ghostly swords flashing out at me.

 **[Meow]**

 **I hope you enjoyed this edited version of the hollow battle in episode 49! I've wanted to include it for a while, but didn't have a place for it to fit. Now I did! :D**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you soooo much! ~Turtle**

 **I give my thanks to all of the people who have done so in the past. Without you, I wouldn't be able to continue.**


	16. Just Another Day, Right?

Not much had happened after I had woken up the next day. I still had to go to my classes unfortunately, but other than a few scrapes and bruises from zanjutsu, it had been a pretty peaceful day.

Walking into my shared room, I reached my bed and plopped onto the mattress in slight exhaustion. I let a small sigh escape my lips as I rolled over and moved the pillow so that it was on top of my head.

"Shiba-sama," I heard Nobuo say from the other side of the room.

I scowled into the sheets and lifted the pillow slightly so my lone visible eye could see the small blond-haired boy standing near the wall. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Funabashi-sama?"

I raised an eyebrow in contemplation. As a matter of fact, I haven't for quite a while. I just figured he had something better to do. I groaned as I forced myself to throw the pillow to the side and sat Indian-Style on the springy bed. "What's wrong?" I asked as a frown made its way onto my face.

"There... There is..." he gulped as he tried to get the words out, "I think there is something wrong with Funabashi-sama."

"Takahiro?" I raised an eyebrow as I grabbed the pillow, placed it on my lap, and leaned my elbows on it. "He's been gone for a few days, yeah, but what's so special about that?"

Nobuo scratched the side of his face, walked over to his own bunk and plopped down on it. "I-I get this strange feeling that something isn't okay like he said it would be."

My frown reached my eyes. "Everything's fine," I assured him. I plopped down onto my own bed and closed my eyes. After a few seconds, my eyes shot open and I scowled. "Nobuo?" I asked, not really wanting to get back up anytime soon.

"Shiba-sama?"

"...Could you drop the honorific? Geez..."

"S-Shiba-san..."

My scowl deepened. "Whatever... Anyway, you said 'something isn't okay like he said it would be', right?"

He frowned at me. "...Yes."

"So you talked to him before he left? I'm not wrong, yeah? If that's the case, then what did he tell you?"

He seemed taken aback for a second, but after a second or two realization twinkled in his eyes. "He told me something along the lines of 'It's none of your business. Everything is fine' with a big frown on his face and left."

"So...he didn't say anything else?"

"No."

"...Okay... Then I guess it doesn't matter."

"I guess not..."

We remained silent for a few more minutes before I heard the soft thump of his body dropping onto his mattress. His breathing did not deepen, so I assumed he was not planning on falling asleep. After all, who would want to miss dinner?

I closed my eyes, knowing that the boy would wake me when he left to eat. A minute or so passed in complete silence, but that was soon broken by the sounds of someone running down the hall and the group who stayed next door to us laughing rather loudly near my wall.

Opening my eyes, I gazed up at the springs above my head, counting the coils. I didn't get very far into the process, though. I small, feebly fluttering Jigokucho landed on my nose and caused me to sneeze. I shot up and the black and red creature fluttered into the air before landing on my now outstretched finger.

My eyebrows raised in surprise as I heard Rukia's voice emit from the tiny insect.

"Ichigo, could you please stop by the Kuchiki manor if you're not too busy? The taichou has forced me into a day off because of the incident yesterday, even though it wasn't that bad." She whispered the last part with slight indignation in her tone of voice. "Anyway, I hope it isn't too much trouble for you. Nii-sama isn't around at the moment so I think you're in the clear."

Sighing, I forced myself to my feet (careful to avoid the metal bar this time, mind you) and headed for my door after a quick smoothing-down of my sheets. I was inwardly thankful that I had not stripped myself of my academy uniform.

Glancing over at a now sleeping Nobuo Umari (despite his previous hopes of staying awake) and headed out the door. Once outside, I quickly walked down the halls and exited the Shino Academy. Gosh was I glad to be out of that place. I felt like I was cooped up like a chicken in a chicken coop.

It didn't take me long to reach the Kuchiki estate. After all, I had visited several times before, not that Byakuya had to know that.

I used shunpo to maneuver around the people walking through the halls, quickly and quietly making it to Rukia's room. "Yo, Rukia!" I shouted as I knocked onto her wooden door.

"Ichigo!"

Taking that as the signal to enter, I swung open the door, but upon entering heat immediately gathered to my cheeks. "R-Rukia!"

She was changing out of her shinigami attire and getting into more appropriate, homey clothes. "Ahh!" she shouted as she threw a rabbit plushy at my head. "Get out!"

Stuttering incoherent words, I finally came to my senses and threw my hands to my eyes, but not before abruptly turning around and slamming the door closed.

 _"What's wrong? Never seen a girl with so much...less before?" I heard Nejibana tease from my inner world._

 _S-shut up!_

 _"Oh come on, Ichigo. When you were Kaien, you saw your wife plenty of times. You're too innocent."_

If possible, I felt my cheeks heat up even more. I went to respond, but my thoughts were cut off when a blushing Rukia opened the door. "Idiot."

"I-Idiot?!" I clarified. "I only came in because you invited me!"

A twitch settled onto the raven-haired girl's eyebrow. "I only said your name, Strawberry!" She kicked out with her leg, nailing me right on the shin.

"Ow, you midget! What was that for?" I yelled as I grabbed my leg as it visibly throbbed. All embarrassing thoughts flew out of my head as irritation overpowered my other emotions.

A hint of victory flashed across the petite shinigami's face. "For being and idiot." She grinned and reached out, pulling me inside. She closed the door behind me.

I scowled as my leg pulsed. "What was it you wanted?"

My scowl immediately changed into that of a concerned frown as Rukia's look of victory was replaced by a flash of sadness. She did not answer my question. Walking over to a small table, she sat down onto a fluffy looking pillow in a seiza position. She motioned for me to do the same, and I sat on a similar pillow across from her. After a few moments, she answered, "...Have you...heard of the Funabashi clan?"

I frowned. Takahiro's family? From the way he acted, I guess he was of some sort of nobility, but he had never indulged in any details.

Taking my silence as an answer, Rukia continued, "Well... They are a branch family from the Kuchiki clan. I-"

She was cut off as my frown deepened and I spoke, "Takahiro?"

The look of shock was priceless. "Ichigo..." she asked slowly, "How do you know of him?"

I shrugged, not really taking Rukia's body language into account. "He's my roommate at the academy. Why?"

Her mouth was slightly open. "I see..." She stayed silent for another moment. "The Kuchiki elders do not approve of me," she started, "but they've realized for some time that Nii-sama is not obliged to remarry any time, so they have started to look at me."

I was confused. "Rukia, What are you saying?"

"Takahiro Funabashi is the only child of the Funabashi clan. His mother and father were seated shinigami and died while patrolling one night," she grew solemn, "He is about that age and has the correct amount of the Kuchiki blood... The elders have decided that he is the only one suitable enough."

My eyes widened in realization. They couldn't. They wouldn't!

"I see you understand," she whispered. Understand? How could I _understand_ this?

She closed her eyes in defeat. She begun to speak, but her voice was so low that I had to strain to hear it. "Yes... In two months time, I will be forced to marry Takahiro Funabashi for the sake of my clan and noble status."

 **[Meow]**

 **o-o**

 **I'm back! Thank you everyone who waited so patiently!**

 **Please comment, like/vote/favorite, and follow! Thank you so much!**


	17. Playing the Fool

**How come I can spend an entire thirty minutes editing a chapter and see it all right, but when I go back to it the next week, I see it full of errors again?**

 **Please tell me I'm not the only one.**

 **[Meow]**

"No!" I shouted as my eyes narrowed in anger.

Rukia blinked away the wetness that had begun to build up in her eyes and sniffed. "Ichigo?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I said no! It's not gonna happen!" _No one!_ "You should be able to do what you want with your life!"

The petite shinigami's eyebrows knitted together as she looked down at the smooth, cool wood of her flooring. "I shouldn't have told you, but… It would be selfish to keep it to myself."

"Of course it would be selfish! Your friends have the right to know!" I scowled. "Rukia, you can't do this!"

Anger swept across her vision. "Then what do you suppose I do? Run away? Deny the Kuchiki elders? No! If I denied this, I could be kicked out of the clan! I-"

I cut her off. "Rukia."

More sniffing was heard as she brought her left sleeve up to her face and dabbed the tears away. "W-what?"

"I'll figure something out."

 **[Meow]**

 _I wish we had a different sensei._ I grumbled with indignation in my head.

"All right class! Pair up," _for the fifty-thousandth time,_ I added silently in my head, "with someone close to you and continue on foot-work and handling steps one through ten!" Muto-sensei practically yelled to the rest of the class from atop her seat at the edge of the sandy training grounds. "And don't dally!" She looked around before muttering, "Or waste my precious time."

Glancing around, my eyes landed on the weakling of the class: Nobuo Umari. I have no idea how he ended up in the advanced classes, but I usually avoided him during practice for obvious reasons. One: He's weak. Two: He's my roommate (I don't want any hard feelings). And three: He uses _sama_ to refer to me. I _hate_ that. For Nobuo today, though, I'll give him an exception. After all, his usual sparring partner was sick today.

I looked around before jogging up to the sandy blond. "Nobuo."

"O-oh, hello, Shiba-sama."

"San," I corrected with a hint of irritation.

"Yes…"

I scratched the back of my head and looked away uncomfortably. "Do… Do you want to be my partner..? It looks like Kisuke isn't here today."

He looked at me, his (annoyingly cute) face brightening at my words. "That would be wonderful!"

I offered an awkward smile. I grabbed my asauchi (That's what everyone thought) and held it in front of me. "Ready?"

The boy returned the expression. "I guess."

Taking that as a yes, I took a step forward with my right foot and hit my blade against his own. "One." I took another step back and to the right before blocking the next hesitant blow. "Two." I used a low-powered shunpo to get behind the unprepared boy and tapped him lightly on the shoulder with the blunt edge of my blade. He jumped. "Dead."

"S-sorry…" he said. "I know we've been practicing these moves for a week, but I still haven't gotten it yet." He bowed his head.

"It's fine," I cut in quickly before he beat himself any more than he already had. "We'll get to ten eventually."

He raised his head to look up at me. Upon seeing my expression, he brightened. "Okay."

 **[Meow]**

"What's up?"

I glanced up at the dark-haired man slowly approaching me with an all too familiar grin on his face. "Ah… Nothing much. I've just been thinking, that's all…"

He sat next to me and glanced down at the koi fish swimming in the pond below. Water lapped at the muddy banks and a lone lily that had been ripped from its stem floated lazily down the seemingly still water. "Is that so?"

Tilting my head up to look at his face, I released a sigh. "What is it?"

A bird sang in the distance. "You only come here when you have something on your mind."

I scowled and moved my gaze to the dirt near my hand. I lifted a few fingers to gently scrub away the surface in thought. "So do you."

"That makes more sense than you think. After all, we happen to be the same person."

My gaze snapped back to him. He was looking at me. I frowned a little before answering, "That's where you're wrong."

"Oh?" The edges of his lips tugged upwards in a playful smirk.

"Yes." I didn't feel the need to elaborate, and I was silently grateful that he didn't push the subject any further. After a minute of peaceful silence, I sighed again and relaxed slightly on my elbows as the lush grass I was laying on tickled my skin.

Kaien glanced at me again. "Seriously, what's the problem?"

I clenched my teeth for what seemed like the millionth time this day. "Has Rukia told you yet?"

"Told me what?" I looked at him. He bowed his head in concentration before realization dawned in his eyes a moment later. "Ah, I see…"

"'I see'?! Is that it; you aren't mad?!" I shouted as I shot up and glared with accusation.

He closed his eyes, and despite my standing, remained seated. Deliberately avoiding the question, he replied, "She knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Being a part of the Kuchiki clan sort of guarantees you an arranged beneficial marriage."

I made desperate gestures with my hands. "So… So… What are you going to do about it?"

The black-haired lieutenant looked up at me and smiled sadly. "I don't have the power to do anything." Returning his gaze to the still pool of water, he watched a large, white heron beat across and disturb the surface in search of small fish. It was disappointed.

"Like heck you don't!" I shouted at him as I stormed off, fuming.

Back with Kaien, he let loose a long, drawn-out sigh as he slumped down onto the hardy earth beneath him. "Fool."

 **[Meow]**

 **Writer's block. Glad you know my pain. I am truly sorry for the wait, but I've had a bad case of writer's block and have ran into a brick wall when it comes to storyline. Don't worry, I will figure something out!**

 **As you may be wondering, I made both Ichigo and Kaien have different opinions on the matter for a reason. It was not a completely random section of text.**

 **I wanted to show just how much these two characters can be different from one another. They may have been the same person once upon a time, but now they are separate. Yes, they share the same soul. Yes, they act and think alike. And although all this is true, I wanted to show how Ichigo may have changed for fifteen years of not knowing who he was. After all, he still doesn't any of his previous memories. And, who knows, he might never get them.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! It really helps me get out chapters quicker!**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Turtle**


	18. Nothin' but the Snake

I huffed as I stomped away from the refreshing koi pond, leaving Kaien behind. Not thinking in my anger, I absentmindedly wandered toward a section of the Seireitei I haven't been before.

Something small collided with my chest. "Oof!"I looked down and blinked at the sight before me. A few documents fluttered in the air before they settled down on the form that lay on the concrete. "Uh, are you okay?"

The white-haired boy before me scowled before he looked up at me and glared. "You!" he growled. "Watch where you're going! Do you know who I am?"

Blinking, I responded with, "Um... No."

 _"Very intelligent."_

 _Shut up._

He scowled again before getting up and gathering the fallen white sheets. After that task was done, he abruptly turned around. "Squad Ten's third seat, Toshiro Hitsugaya. You remember that, academy student."

I found myself blinking after the small seated officer as he slowly walked away. "He's a third seat..?" I silently questioned myself.

"Yeah, 'e is. Amazin', ain't it?" another unfamiliar voice commented right next to my ear. I jumped and quickly turned around to face the source. A creepy grin spread across the newcomer's face at my bewildered expression. "Hiya!" He placed a hand on my shoulder and forced me to take steps as he started to walk forward. My shoulder throbbed under his grip. "'ve heard 'bout ya from my cap'n, Ichi- _chan._ "

I struggled in his grip, but that only succeeded in him tightening his hold. "Who're you?" I ground out with clenched teeth as I grabbed his arm and tried to yank it off to no avail. "Hey! Let me go!"

His grin only widened as he continued to lead me along the path near the shops lining the street. I tried to stop walking, but that only succeeded in him dragging me. I quickly started to walk after that. "What do you want?" I shouted as we turned a corner to a more desolate area of the district. No one was within the vicinity.

His eyes were still squinted shut, but I could tell that the orbs hidden inside turned to me. He contemplated my question slowly, almost playfully. In the end, he only responded with something I would have expected from having a pleasant conversation with someone, not _this_. "'ow's yer day been, Ichi- _chan_?" His creepy smile turned menacing. "Or is that yer name?"

My eyes widened a bit and his squinted lids slowly opened to reveal icy, cold blue eyes that watched me curiously. "Ah, now, yer an open book." He abruptly stopped and turned toward me. I shuddered involuntarily. "Be careful now. A lil strawberry like ya might get eaten up."

His eyes opened further as he saw the spark of annoyance flash through my eyes. Amusement flashed through his own eyes before he quickly closed them again. He dropped his hand from his shoulder, but it still felt as if it were there. "Ah, Shiba-fukutaichou. Nice ta see ya."

A pair of eyes narrowed from their position in a large tree nearby. A _shwoosh_ sound was heard as leaves swayed as Kaien jumped down and landed as gracefully as a man could from the branches of the tree. "Ichimaru-fukutaichou."

 _Lieutenant?_

 _"It appears as though you may have attracted unwanted attention."_

 _Nejibana? Yeah, you might be right. I hope he hasn't caught on._

 _"Please don't be too careless. I don't want_ my _Kaien getting into something he can't get out of again."_

 _Again?_

The sword spirit did not respond.

 _What do you mean? Neji-_

My inner conversation was cut off as Kaien spoke up once more.

"What are you doing here, Ichimaru?" He blatantly forgot to mention the fact that it was painfully obvious that I was dragged out here by the creep.

"Jus' havin' a nice lil chat with Ichi-chan here. Ain't that right, Ichi-chan?" His grin turned menacing once more. I wasn't sure if Kaien noticed it, but I sure did.

"Yeah, sure." I answered, not looking him in the eye. It's not as if I _could_ , anyhow.

The silver-haired snake smiled playfully toward his fellow lieutenant (Who only raised a brow, by the way). "See? What I tell ya?"

Kaien narrowed his eyes as he contemplated the suspicious man before him. He grinned (If a little strained) after a second passed. It was almost as if that tense atmosphere had never existed. "All right, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your playmate away from you a little early." I scowled. What was he playing at?

Ichimaru pouted. "Aww, tha's too bad, Shiba-san. Guess I'll hafta pick 'im up la'er then. See ya!" He waved playfully before turning around and shunpoing off in a seemingly random direction. Kaien knew better, though. After all, and even with all the crazy things Gin did, he still did what he did for a reason, if only known to him.

The black-haired lieutenant sighed before bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "You better thank me, Ichigo. After what I just did, you owe me." He smirked as he saw a visible tic-mark appear on my forehead.

temporarily forgetting my anger toward my cousin, I replied with, "Why should I thank you?" I scowled as his grin grew.

"Hmm... Let me see..." He put a finger up to his lips in false contemplation. "What was he saying? Oh... how about, 'Little strawberries like you might get eaten up'? If I were you, I would consider that an uncomfortable situation.

My eyes widened as he said that slightly off quote of the creepy lieutenant's. "You were there the whole time!?"

His grin dropped as he turned around and faced the slowly setting sun. "Nah, just the last part." He stood in silence for a few seconds. "...Did something he say disturb you?"

I stared at the waving locks of black hair on the top of Kaien's head. The breeze picked up, and before I knew it, hundreds of little red and orange leaves were blowing through the air and slowly alighting upon the ground. I watched them for a second before returning my gaze to the back of his head.

"No," I lied.

 **[Meow]**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I'm fighting writer's block, but I won't stop posting no matter what. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please favorite, follow, and most of all... review! Thank you!**

 **~Turtle**


	19. Author's Note

Hello people!

No, I have not died, I swear! I've simply gained interest into new anime and manga (as you can probably tell by the sudden increase in Black Butler stories, games, and pictures on my profile).

HOWEVER

I have most definitely NOT abandoned this story! In fact, I have an idea for the next chapter in my notes! The chapter will be called: Disappearing Act. Now, I know you must be wondering: If you've had notes all this time, then why didn't you write a chapter? Well, I'm going to tell you right now that school has been quite hectic. All I've had time for was to write a short story (which can be found on Claude Faustus's profile and mine).

If you want to know when the next chapter will be up, I am sorry to announce that it won't be for a while yet. I am probably going to wait for my school to get out, and even then that's a stretch. Expect it around mid-way through summer?

Maybe...

Anyway, I decided to tell you this so you wouldn't feel like I had abandoned this, forgotten it, or left it to rot.

So... See you soon!  
~Turtle


	20. Author's Note II

Unfortunately, I do not have much interest in the Bleach fandom as of late. If I were to continue writing this story I would probably give it an ending that no one will take any interest in. I am disgusted with my writings from this time period and am saddened and ashamed that there are still readers for this particular work. If I ever watch Bleach for a second time, I will continue. However, it will most likely be in the form of a (shorter) rewrite and not another chapter.

Also, to add my opinion to the manga that has finished recently, I am surprisingly not surprised at how the writer had chosen to finish his work. Although I am disappointed by the ending, that will not deter me in the belief that the story-line up until the fullbring arc was a huge success.

If you are interested in reading some of my other works (particularly the Kuroshitsuji fanfictions), then I suggest those. I do not recommend any of my Bleach stories as they are... extremely terrible works of fiction in my eyes. I may even take them down soon.

Sorry for the disappointment, loyal fans.


	21. Envision

/ Didn't have much time to write or proofread a chapter. I apologize in advance.

Ichigo's sandals dragged across the dirt as he looked to the ground, his brows pushed together as his lips set into a firm line. It had been a week since Rukia had told him, and still there had been no new news from Kaien. What was that man thinking? Scowling, Ichigo turned and kicked at another stone, hissing as it refused to budge, his middle toe smashing against it. "Damn it!" he hissed, jumping up on one foot to try and clutch his foot. He fell.

Someone clapped, and his scowl deepened as a grinning black-haired lieutenant came into view, offering a hand. "Need some help here?" he laughed, amusement clearly glinting in his ocean blue eyes as the orange-haired teen grabbed his hand and pulled himself begrudgingly. And with that, Ichigo turned to walk away before a hand clamped on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Don't touch me," he grumbled, shrugging off the hand and swatting at it as he continued to stomp away, eventually turning and pointing an accusatory finger in Kaien's direction. The man simply raised his hands in defense. "Don't play dumb! You know as well as I do that Rukia is going to be married to some dumbass, and you're not doing a thing to stop it, you... you... DUMBASS!"

Kaien didn't respond, his head tilted down slightly to hide his expression before looking up, his small bangs flopping to the side. "You wouldn't understand."

The other soul reaper simply threw his hands up. "I wouldn't understand? I wouldn't understand!?" he repeated, glaring at him. "No, you don't seem to understand! Rukia can't-she can't do this!"

"I never said she'd have to."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Remember what I told you before? I've got it handled."

"It's been a week!"

Walking up to him, Kaien clopped him on the side of the head. "YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"Eh!?"

"When I say I got it handled, I got it handled. You hear me?" he growled, his eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the scowling orange-haired teen. "Got it?"

"Whatever."


	22. Ten Minutes

One.

There is something to be said about trust.

Two.

There is something to be said about a certain man.

Three.

There is something to be said about the reasoning of that man.

Four.

"Are you insane!?"

Five.

"I might be!"

Six.

"Kuchiki!"

Seven.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Eight.

"Kaien, you bastard!"

Nine.

 _Crash!_

Ten.

Ten minutes prior, Ichigo found himself upon a certain bench, beside a certain pond, staring down at his broken resolve. The koi that had been watching him-and he watching it-opened its mouth lazily, swishing its tail. In the hope for food, it remained, ignorant and stupid as the orange-haired teen gazed into the rippling liquid. Ichigo began to think upon the actions of Kaien that evening. After all, why insist that the Kuchiki Clan should hold the wedding here? How on earth did Kaien manage to get Rukia's brother to agree? Despite everything that was to be, the teen's gaze moved upward, as a certain woman approached, and his lips curved into something of a smile, but not quite.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo..."

What a gorgeous kimono, what a sad smile.

"This is the end, you know," she started, hands folded together. "He doesn't like you. We can't stay friends."

Ichigo glanced downward, eyes angry and red. However, his lips did not move, did not utter a word. Instead, he held a conversation with his inner spirit, who was in turn quite angry with him for resolving himself to giving up. What choice did he have, he reasoned. This was it! The one friend he made was to be married today! Betrothed to a nobleman! Aristocrat! An asshole to the common kind! "Heh."

Something stirred in those purple eyes of hers. "Hey! That's not fair, you carrot!"

"So what!?" he growled, lips now parted as his teeth bared. "What do you expect, huh, pipsqueak!? You're the idiot, you know!"

"I'm the idiot? I-"

Feet were heard directly behind her, and Rukia immediately turned, lowered her head, and fell silent. Upon hearing the change, Ichigo's head raised, eyes widened in surprise.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Rukia." The voice was cold, assuming, commanding, the eyes narrowed and blank, revealing nothing. "Come."

"Honorable brother," she murmured, defeated, her sandals already shuffling across the stone of the little bridge to join him.

Something of disgust flashed over Byakuya's eyes, as his gaze flashed past Ichigo's form, before he turned and that emotion was hidden by his back, and soon Rukia's retreating form. No words passed between the three, and Ichigo resolved to clenching his teeth as he watched, hopelessly, helplessly, as they retreated. He didn't wish to witness the marriage-didn't want to even think about it, but he stood and crossed his arms, following after as soon as they had disappeared from sight. After all, she had asked him to come.

Five minutes 'til.


End file.
